Hostile takeover
by deaconlost
Summary: Mr. Steele puts man-whore Elliot Grey in the hospital for getting unwanted handy with his Daughter. Christian get mad and decides to ruin the Steele Woodworks. Revenge for kicking his ass and putting him in the hospital with his brother. Can the Grey boys overcome the anger, hate? Can Christian overcome his past, present to grab a future.
1. Chapter 1

Hostile takeover:

Mr. Steele puts man-whore Elliot Grey in the hospital for getting unwanted handy with his Daughter. Christian get mad and decides to ruin the Steele Woodwork's. Revenge for putting him in the hospital with his brother. Can the Grey boys overcome the anger, hate? Can Christian overcome his past, present to grab a future.

Chp1. Act 1

g-pov

Seattle General Hospital: 10am: Wednesday: beginning of June

I run into the emergency room, a nurse friend just paged me. Elliot is here, wounded. I don't know why, or how. I enter the Trauma bay. He lays with IV tubes, wires attached, breathing tube, And ice pack about his face. The doctors have just finish packing and covering his swollen shut eyes, packing gauze into his broken nose. His left arm is broken, and his right arm is badly swollen. But handcuffed to the gurney.

A cop stands nearby. I read over the nurse taking notes. Broken arm, broken jaw, broken nose, contusion to face, bruise check and brow bones, bleeding from the right ear, bruise and dislocated right wrist and elbow, bruise sternum, broken ribs collapsed lung with a chest tube draining the fluid. I would think a car wreck, but it clear says assault, assault and battery, sexual assault. I check his vitals, he's sedated.

"Officer, I'm his mother. What happened?" I demand in my doctor voice.

"He assaulted two women, with two other perverts. One of their daddies caught them. The other two got sent to Methodist hospital. Your son's need a good lawyer. The girls are in the next bays." He states cold and hateful. How could my son to this, he's never hit a woman in his life? I walk over to bay 3&4.

In bay 3, a blonde tall, girl about 20, lays with breathing tube down her throat, IV and senor attached. Her face could be pretty except its swollen, black and blue. Hand prints can be seen on her face and neck thru the brace, splints on her legs and right arm. The nurse is finishing a rape kit. Please god let this be a mistake.

In bay 4; it' worse, a small petite brunette about 17 maybe lays with half her face swollen, distorted. Finger nail scratches mar a classical natural beauties face, her left arm splinted and her monitor show a coma, O' no! head trauma. I want to check their charts, but I know it would be an ethical violation, fire-able, disbarment. I run outside and call Cary. I bum a smoke as I wait, pacing and fretting. Panic surges thru me in waves. Peaking and crashing. I bum a second smoke.

Fifteen minutes later he calls back. "Grace, what wrong? I'm in court. I had to ask judge for a break?" he ask

"Elliot in the hospital, he's been arrested for sexual assault on two girls. I don't know what to do?" I start to cry; Cary phone went dead. A nurse friend of mine, puts me in a wheelchair, wheels me back inside. Elliot's been moved to a ER-observation room. I sit with him wondering where Christian is?

I hear screaming and yelling. I walk to the trauma bays to see four men wheeled in all handcuff. Shit Christian and Taylor are two. From the EMT's bandages and splints, all four have been serious injured.

Christian has splints on both legs, and his left arm, neck brace and swelling, bruise on his face. They quickly order x-rays for his chest. His nose is broken, broken rib. What happened. Taylor has splint on his both arms and most of his fingers, a battered and bruise face. The other two are older, closer to Cary and my age. The bigger one as splint on both arms, and both legs. His face shows damage. The older one is sporting a swollen face, broken arms and from the cut away shirt, bruise abdominal and ribs, broken knee.

"Dr. Grey?" I turn to a police officer, a senior officer. "Yes?" I respond. I think he's a captain. I leave the Trauma bays, following him outside the ambulance doors.

"Do you have any more sons, husband?" a strange question to ask.

"A husband, only two sons. Why?" I dread.

"Where's the husband?" I really don't like this.

"I hope he is on his way here. He was in court a " he interrupts me "what he charged with?" no! you asshole did not just say that to me. "Charged with?" I ask dripping contempt.

"Yes, charged with, answer the question _**Doctor**_!" he spits in my face.

"My husband is a lawyer with Thomas, McMillians, and Grey. He is prosecuting an embezzler today I believe."

"A lawyer, he should have raise his sons better, one's a multi rapist, the others going down for rioting and witness tampering. The DA is going to feasted on their bones." He gleeful announces.

"I think Carl, Elliot's godfather, will have to recluse himself. And Walter his second may have to as well, but I don't believe my son is a rapist. As to Christian, I think he let his temper get away after learned of his brother beating. How many men did it take to savage Elliot?" I watch the cold reality explode on his face. Yes, we have friends.

"Just the father, inside. It took four men to haul him off your pervert son and his friends." I've had enough. I turn a walk back to Elliot's room. A while latter Cary comes in. he looks stressed. "Cary?"

"Gracie, its bad. There is an independent witness to Elliot attacking, a putting the girl in a coma. Also, the other two are injured, but talking. They claim, Elliot lead the assault and rape, they tried to stop him. Also, Elliot had drugs on him, serious drugs. Christian showed up after the police left the first time, him and his security rioted with Steele and his woodworkers. All eight are in the hospital, mostly at Methodist." I shake in his arms. What happened, and drugs. I don't believe it, not Elliot, never Elliot. We have to wait.

xxxxx

6pm

e-pov _I float along a country road, green field and grass, old barns and Victorian farm houses. I smell the apples in the distance. Grandma house, my safe place. My real home. I see the apple pie cooling in the pie safe thru the kitchen window. I turn to the barn, I hear screams, pain. I run to the sound. I enter the barn, it now a wood shop. It looks familiar, Steele's woodshop. I see bodies on the ground near the band saw. A sprite of a girl is kicking Tim, she demonstrates her soccer skills with every power drive into the ball, balls, Tim's balls. She going to kill him._

 _I grab her, bear hug her. She thrashes and kick, OUCH my knee! My finger, the pain. I spin releasing her. In slow motion, she fly through the air into a pillar. Bounces to the ground limp and unmoving. O' god what have I done. The world tilts and throws me thru the air to smash off the bandsaw. I land and a wild beast attack me with fist and foot. Pain and breaking bones. Till black ink washes over me. I wake to lights and mom's voice. Something about me. Hello darkness my friend._

 _I wake to the beeps and hiss of sound. I can't see, I feel swollen and pain. I feel a hand next to mine. I grab it, mom_

g-pov

Elliot grabs my hand. I wake to terror and fear. "Elliot its ok, we're here. Relax please. My sweet boy. Cary!" Cary rush in; he looks upset as a plainclothes older man, vaguely familiar follows him.

"Elliot Grey, I'm special agent Salman, Washington State police. I've been assigned this case. I want you to grunt once for no, twice for yes. do you understand?" he says, I want to stop him, but Cary holds me shake no. "grunt grunt"

"Did you slam Anastasia Steele into a support column at Steele woodworking?" he acts confused. "He might not know the girl?" Cary says.

"Did you slam a brown-haired girl into a support column at Steele woodworking?" a tear runs from Elliot bandaged eye "GRUNT Grunt" tear flow from my eyes now.

"Did this occur while you were sexual assaulting her?" anger flares in his body. Struggling to move, get up. "Grunt" "let me be clear, the truth is the only thing that can save you. did you intend to rape the two girls?" Elliot struggle to move, speak "GRUNT" shaking his head no.

"Did your two friend assault the girls?" his body contorts and shakes. We get no answer. "Did the two men you brought to the Steele woodworking conspire with you to kidnap and assault the two women?" "GRUNT!" he looks stressed, I sit and take his hand. It must be terrifying to be blind, unable to see, while questioned. I feel him drawing on the bed with his one good undamaged finger. "Elliot, can you spell what happened?" "Grunt Grunt"

He draws FIGHTBREAKUP

"You say you tried to break up a fight? "GRUNT GRUNT"

"Between who?" he draws on the bed BROWNHAIRGIRLKICKTIMBALL

"You say the brown hair girl was kicking Tim in the groin, his balls" "grunt grunt" yes, my son is not a rapist, he was trying to help.

"Where was john and the blonde girl?"

DOWNNOTMOVE finger-paints the bed sheet.

"They were both down and not moving?" "GRUNT GRUNT"

"So why did you throw Anastasia into the column, I mean the brown-haired girl?" I watch as he spell PINKY we look at the large finger splint and bandage on his right hand. I run to get the medical file. Returning I show the cop. Severe dislocation of the last finger, all three joints with tendon and cartilage damage. Finger appears to have bent back to wrist. I'm not sure why it would have been without the other digits.

"Elliot, how did you try to stop the girl?" the cop asks, he seem sure of an answer.

BEARHUG he spells. "Ok, you grabbed the enraged victim, in a bear hug. She fought you. bending your pinky back. Pulling you around, releasing her. She slammed into the column? "GRUNT grunt" I shake with release; my son was trying to do the right thing.

"Did you mean to do that? "I beg with tears choking my voice. "Grunt" Thank god, an accident. I knew my son was not evil, or a rapist. I squeeze his hand.

"how did you get beaten up? I ask

STEELJUMPME he spells out

"The victim father Raymond Steele witness your son throwing his daughter into the column and Miss Kavanagh on the ground partially nude. He attacked Elliot the only male standing. I can understand how he may have misinterpreted what he saw." The cop say.

"If I'd seen Mia, my daughter, and a friend like that I would have attacked too." Cary says with emotions. I would have to agree.

"why where Tim Landry and John Judsen Jr. with you?" cops ask CLINTASKEDMEBRINGPORT

"that enough, did he say why?" "Grunt" "ok. He wanted to turn them over to the Oregon police for a series of robbers, rapes in the Portland Vancouver area." The cop looks pensive.

"the Oregon police wanted Elliot to bypass, skip extradition, by bringing them across state lines. He paid a high price and got his brother in trouble, serious trouble." Cary argues.

"What about the Drugs?" I ask.

"Finger prints prove they belong to Judsen, your son's prints are nowhere to be found on them, inside or out. Plus, his blood work is clean except for a minor STD, he's clean. Landry and Judsen are both dirty, heavy users." The cops say.

"Why did you stop at Steele, did you plan to stop there?" the cops ask. "Grunt" no, he spell

PATTERSONSPECALORDERDEMANDMEET

"Ok, Mr. Patterson arrange the unplanned meeting for custom woodwork on his lobby. It was last minute, if you knew why Clint ask you to bring the two; would you have stop?" "GRUNT" "ok, get some rest" he walks out into the hall. We follow

"What about Christian?" I ask. Cary and the cop looked pain "It up to the DA and a judge, Gracie. Everyone says that both Christian and Mr. Steele threw at the same time. In a heated argument. It's unclear why the CPO and woodworkers jumped in: to stop it or join it. unfortunately, Steele and Christian both hire mostly ex-military. So, it quickly got out of hand. It took close to twenty cops, they had to deploy the SWAT unit, with Tasers and wooden bullet to separate and stop the fight. Christian and Steele had to be Taser unconsciousness, to stop." Cary says mechanical, emotionless. I can tell the pain he's in over this. This unfortunate chain of events.

XXXXXXXX

c-pov

I'm in the car headed to the Boeing field to fly to New York. The Henderson deal is tanking because the incompetent assholes in Norfolk, are assholes. "Ding al ling! Ding la Ling" I have to stop Andrea from programing ringtones into my new phones. "What Andrea?" "What do you mean! Who? Why? That not helpful. We're diverting. No! I don't want to wait for cops to fix this. Notify PR and Legal. Find out dam it." I stew. "Sawyer go pass Boeing, Auburn. Steele Woodworks off Madison toward Covington." Jason looks concerned. "Some asshole, named Steele, attacked Elliot, he's in the hospital badly beat up."

"Mr. Grey, I advise going to the hospital instead. This is a bad idea." Jason is not happy. I don't care, it's frigging June. I just fired my sub Susannah after 39day. Caught her trying to film me in my apartment. Roz has been on the rag about Gwen pregnancy and travel. Dad's been harassing me about Mia and her allowance. Mom wants me home for dinner every Sunday night. Mia tearing thru CPO like a spoiled brat. And Elliot, frigging Elliot is bringing whores to my house, left two of them last week, nearly naked on my couch. While he left. AGHHAAAA ! I need to vent, vent on something that matters.

We pull up to the assholes place. It's gone as soon as I can file paperwork. Rip his finances, his life, destroy him to the smallest piece. I bolt from the car, as Sawyer, Parker and Jason chase me. I spot two older guys arguing. I need to vent.

"Who the asshole that assaulted my brother!" I yell, commanding the field.

"Your brother Elliot Grey? Well I kicked his rapist, druggie, ass" say the old guy with the fat forearms. His crew circle. My crew counters

"Rapist? You mean your slut had buyer remorse when her sugar-daddy showed up. maybe you should have watched, learn something, from someone not needing a blue pill."

"That my daughter! You scum" he bellows. I move nose to nose. "So, what. I'm going to buy you out, tear you to shreds. Make you and that lying slut live in boxes on the street. Hell, you'll have to turn her out to earn money! You'll" the next words never leave my mouth as I see his arm tense, we throw punches. God the old guy is tough, much more than my trainer. I feel pain, I'm giving pain. As we roll away to maneuver, I see the crowd is fighting too. I punch hard into his face, as his fist breaks my leg. We grapple to the ground. I mange before he can spin away to snap his knee. We roll as a giant with grey hair kicks my ribs in, breathing hurt. Jason power spikes him away. I with inhuman determination, I roll to Steele, driving my elbow into his short ribs till I pass out. I wake in the hospital to a pissed off mom.

Xxxxxx

Mid-august

c-pov

Thank god, most of the casts are gone, the ribs healed. My face mostly recovered, not the perfect face anymore, but I like it. Hated living in a wheelchair for a month, or having to use a frigging hygiene stick to wipe my ass. Humiliation is driving me to destroy the Steele clan. Dad and Mom argue with me for weeks to let it go, I know the attack on Elliot was an accident, but I can't let it go. I now get to hobble, another month on crutches, as my left leg is still in a brace, it took six hours of surgery to install the permanent steel plate to hold the bone. I now have a bone infection. I'll take four more months of rehab after the infection clears, before I can start running again.

I type e-mail for an hour before my left wrist hurts. My back aches and I feel like shit. All more the reason to crush Steele, without cash, and influence he will have to drop the case against me. I've out maneuverer him repeatedly in the past month. Roz and Andre have tried to talk me out of revenge, but I don't care. I want Raymond Steel and his slut tramp of a daughter Anastasia, talk about pretentious delusions of nobility, destroyed homeless and broken. I have a court date tomorrow, Dad's trying to cut a deal. I can fight my own battles. I steam at the inference I'm get over my hostile takeover of Steele woodworking.

I limp on crutches to the window, I am Master of my world. I am tired of everyone arguing with me. If people doesn't get in line, I'm firing them, starting with Roz and Andrea. I have boxed out Steele main support, the Kavanagh media empire. The easy part, I bought their debt and blackmailed Kavanagh to back out. I know his daughter was the other victim, I don't care. I know she the slut's roommate, I don't care. I care about driving them into the sea, salting their land, field and home. I care about ridding myself of these feelings; helplessness, humiliation, pain.

The scars on my chest burn continual since the fight, the pimp is always in the shadow, on the edge of my sight. Taunting me, smiling that evil, I'm going to get and hurt you. I scream into the window at the ants below. I want to feel like I use too, fucked up as that was, it better than this. I lean my head on the glass, I'm afraid, very afraid. An I don't know of what.

XXXXXX

Mid July: t-pov

Gail strokes my head as I lay in the hospital room. I am pissed at Christian. He's going over the edge of rational thought a sanity. I need to call his dad, I hate being disloyal but he's lost it. the lack of his weekender the past months, the last three nut-jobs, has left him isolated and alone. All he can talk about is destroying Steele. I see the terror and fear in his eyes. it's as if every demon is pounding on him. I look at Gail she mimics my worries. We need to stop him, I get out tomorrow.

A week later:

I plan on beating Grey to a pulp as soon as he's healed enough. I hate my boys ended in a draw with Steele woodworkers. Looking at Welch's file, I see why. Everyone a experience combat soldier, heavy Special forces. Well, that shouldn't have surprised me, Steele a retire Major green beanie, honor grad Rangers, honor graduate Scout & Sniper school, close combat instructor at School of the America, LURP team and troop leader (long range reconnaissance patrol team leader, one of the most deadly, hidden unpublished, groups in the military)! Ah shit. No wonder the Grey boys got handed their ass.

I watch Grey buzz around in his electric Wheelchair. Hopefully his legs will heal by August, and out of that dam thing. It's driving him nuts, being restricted. I never realized how much he moved about, like a fear of staying too long in one place or position. I watch as fear and pain reign on him daily now. It's as if he's a small boy, waiting for his abusive dad to come home. I don't understand. I need to talk to Carrick, and the Doc.

August 1: Grey Manor:

"Christian is out of control, he's obsessed with destroying the Steele's. I've caught him talking to Welch about hiring criminals to attack him and his business. It's like he's terrified all the time. Growing deeper and deeper into darkness. Not listening to anyone." I say.

"Yes, we've talked to him, and he refuse to listen. We are concerned. We just don't know what to do. God I wish he had a girlfriend or boyfriend" the doc says

"Yes, I wish he hadn't dumped the last one. He is always more manageable after they leave Sunday." I muse. Oh, shit I said that out loud. I look at the stunned stares of the two.

"You mean he has some one over the weekend, who and why aren't they with him?" Carrick says. I notice no gender specified. I stuck my foot in the air and jump my dumb ass on it. in for a penny in for a pound.

"you both need to understand. What I say now is my job, friendship, and career." I take a deep breath. Focus and release.

"Christian has sex partners over some weekends. They're not girlfriends, or causal. Christian has a singular sex lifestyle. It something you have to accept, without comment." I sweat now. As they process the information.

"Jason, I don't understand what you're saying about his sex lifestyle, I mean I know my son, it's not like he beats them or" the words die in her throat as the emotions on my face betray me. She walks to a cabinet, pours a large glass of whiskey, a good six ounces and chugs it, whoa. She refills three fingers and returns to her seat. I wait.

"Explain in detail Jason." The doc says.

"Christian is a dominate in BDSM. He only has contractual, consensual, BDSM sex." I really hate breaking the NDA and his trust. Has the two look at each other. The doc starts to quietly cry.

"How long?" Carrick demands

"I'm not sure, I believe high school. I don't know enough about before I was hired. I know the number is small, about 14." I shrug.

"High School? What do you know?" the lawyer charges to the fore front.

"I know that the troll, sorry Eliana Lincoln, was yelling at him one night about how he shouldn't feel guilty about missing junior prom, she made sure he was a satisfied submissive. And that you would throw him in the gutter with his mother if you every found out about his taste." I watch them to see if this will be true.

"She was raping my sixteen-year-old son!" the doc glass flies thru the air to shatter on the fireplace mantle. She paces and mumbles. I think she may kill the troll.

"Jason, are you sure of this?" Carrick begs.

"Yes, the troll is the only one to control Christian, well before this. He told her to go home and stay out of his life, or beg in the street for the rest of her life. She supplied the submissive. Christian, believe she helped him. I have tried these past years to limit her contact. But Christian is Christian." I try to explain, justify. But it's lame and wasted words.

"is this the root of his obsession with Steele?" Carrick asks

"I don't know, he complains about his chest and back burning all the time, he seems like a scared kid, frighten by shadows, waiting to be beaten. I mean every light in the penthouse is on 24/7. Gail worn a set of boot-let (small ankle boots tight to the calf, not loose like half boots) with buckles and Christian crashed his wheelchair into the stairs flee from her, screaming for her to leave, she had to take off the boots to help him. It's as if he was terrified by the boots. Irrational, I try to talk to Flynn, but Christian fired him." I say rambling and pretty sure incoherent

"The pimp?" Carrick to the Doc. She nods yes. Pimp what pimp? I start to speak

"Jason, you know Christian was adopted, (I nod) his life before us was extremely bad. His mother was a crack whore, prostitute. She was more gone then there. Her pimp was abusive, particular to Christian. You've seen the scars (I nod) he burned him with cigarettes for his sick pleasure. Beat him near death several times, by the physical damage I saw. His mother OD'd, he was alone with her body for four days. I was the doctor on duty when they brought him in. I wasssss" she drifts off in pain and remembrance. We let her go. The pain or alcohol is taking her to calm place I hope.

"the shoes?" I ask

"The pimp wore black combat boots with silver buckles, like a DrMarten style punk rocker thing. When Christian first lived with us in Detroit, I had to change shoes in the car, because black leather shoes drove him catatonic or violent." Carrick says with tear running down his face.

"Jason, first: Eliana Lincoln is never to have access to Christian again, period. Two: I want a meeting with Roz, does she know? (I shake my head no) I will inform her, get his legal and PR people working. Three: security review on all his submissive, threat and whatever you want to call it, make sure they keep their mouths shut. Out of the press. Last: I will take steps to remove Christian from this destructive path he's on, no! I know his lifestyle is unusually, but it's his. As long as it mutual and consensual he can do it. I know you had to break a NDA to tell us. I know how much you care about him. I know you're conflicted. I am too over this whole turn of events. We must save him from himself." Carrick states.

I leave for home, I should feel guilty or bad. I don't if anything. Relieve that I'm not alone, and we can help him. Save him. Save him from himself.


	2. Chapter 2 woodchuck chuck

Chp2 woodchuck chuck

auburn: 9am: Wednesday: beginning of June

I am hating wood, really hating wood. All wood, every wood. As I count the last pile of reclaimed wood in daddy's woodpile warehouse. But it's a means to an end. I finish this month and get to go with Kate to her family house in Barbados for two weeks. Kate has to work with me. Her dad cut a deal with mine.

Kate is unusually happy for midweek, she got a date tonight with a hunk from down the street at his family's plastic store, they met at the taco truck next door. He's a senior at Northwestern. We're seniors at WSU near Portland. I finish counting the redwood beams from the old San Francisco Presidio warehouse. Such beautiful wood, a great story, I run my hands along the massive beams. Escaping for the moment into the story, what they saw, felt, history, humanity.

"Anna, snap out-of-it were done here. What next?" Kate ask

"Hardware. Counting nails and screws." I gleefully burst her bubble.

"Well, I could use a good longggg, thickkkkk, manly screwwww. You could use one TOO." she cats back.

"Kate, behave. Their nothing wrong with waiting for Mr. right."

"Annie Steele! I swear. You should have been born in Victorian Times. Mr. Right may come. Mr. Right-Now will come, and come and come." She starts to chant as we leave the warehouse for the shop.

I head off to the office to drop the survey. Think about dinner, Mr. Patterson is taking us out to Ray favorite barbecue joint. I can finish my current book; _Songs, Poems, & Verses_by Helen Selina Blackwood. The lady and her writings. Dreamy Helen's Tower on her beloved son's estate, A tower that inspired poems by both Tennyson and Browning. How a son could love his mother so deep and pure. To dedicate a tower to her. I marvel at the symbiology of the poems and songs. Vibrant and real. I think my next book before school will be Alicia Little's One _Foot on Shore_

" **STOPPPP ! TAKE YOUR HANDS-OFF "SMACK**."" I drop the clip board; a rush to the Hardware room. Kate is being held by one man, while the other tears her shirt. Then punches her face. I grab a lion's foot table leg from the scrap bin. Drive it full force into Mr. Boxer Rapist. He slams into Kate and the other guy. The delicate table leg shatter. The one holding Kate throws her into a wall. And chargers me.

I retreat, we grapple. I punch and knee, he scratches my face like a girl. I'm not big but after #3; daddy made sure I took a lot of self-defense classes. I know how to fight dirty. I get a good kick to his shin. Thank you, daddy, _"Safety Annie, you girls will wear jeans, not those skinny one, heavy denim, safety glasses, and long sleeve shirts with SAFETY SHOES in the shop." I hear his voice in my head._ Safety shoes, as rapist one hits the floor, I think I broke his leg. Good!

I look over. Kate is fighting, and losing. I turn to my attacker on the ground. Kick his good leg away and sweep my foot into his balls. I sucked at soccer except for penalty kicks. I was really good. Thud! Safety shoes bitch! Penalty! I kick! I score! Thud! I turn as Kate tackle rapist two before he gets to me. Well, Well! Thud. Safety shoes to the ribs, face. He rolls to his back. Perfect. Thud! Into the ball!. Thud! Thud! Thud! THUD! Safety shoes, composited reinforced toes. I put every ounce of hate and fear into my kicks. Thud!

I hear rapist one, moving. Turning. I drive my reinforced safety shoes toe into his groin. My vision turns red, I see his face, fear and pain, hatred. Stephen. Number three. He's on the ground before me. My fears, my hate, my will. I'm not the scared twelve-year-old, not the weak little girl. Payback! I let my inner demons out to play. Thud! THUD! Thud! "AGHNGG "he screams

"Fuck you 3, fuck you 3". THUD! THUD! I drive and drive till rapist three shows up, a grab, me lifting me into the air. He thinks he has me. I butt my head back, heel kick his legs. Thrash about his bear hug. I connect with his knee. I manage to get my hand on his pinky finger. Just like daddy taught me. Bent it back till it breaks. We're turning, his grip loosening. I'm flying thru the air. Pillar! Try to raise my arms to block the impact. Too late. Blackness. Sweet blackness.

7weeks later:

My head is heavy, my body doesn't move. It's like laying frozen in the snow. I try to see my surrounding, hospital. I search for the button, they're always a button on Grey's Anatomy. I finally find it. press it. a nurse walks in, check's I'm awake. Smiling. Doctors check me. Leaving me alone. It seems like hours before the door opens and Daddy roll in to my room, wheelchair? "Annie! Thank god, your back. How are you girl?"

"What happen to your leg?" I ask what happen did the rapist do that. Did I cause this.

"My knee got busted in the aftermath of what happened, do you remember?" he asks wary and afraid. What have I done.

"Yes, up until I hit the column. What happen afterwards?" I watch him think, his left eye twitches, he's going to tell me a lie. Shit. What have I done.

"it's complicated, you took out the two rapists that attack you and Kate." Shit Kate!

"Kate? How bad?"

"She took a lot of damage. Broken leg, busted knee, ribs, her face was swollen for weeks. She in Rehab down in Astoria. She's doing good."

"WEEKs? How long have I been asleep?"

"Seven weeks three days. I just got released four weeks-ago. I would have been here, but Grey is attacking us." He says afraid. Whoa, that a lot of sleep, shit that a coma.

"Grey? Was he the third rapists? Why?" I ask, who is Grey. And why is he attacking us. I see Ray eye twitching.

"That's the complication, there was no third rapist." He starts

"Yes, there was! he threw me into the column, I was there." I know what happened. I won't let them convince me again that it didn't happen. Anger well up in me

"Annie, no there was only the two. Elliot Grey simply saw you about to kill one of the rapist and tried to stop you. he didn't mean to hurt you. it was just an accident, him throwing you into the column. He feels really bad about it, I feel bad about it." he says. I can see he believe it, why the twitch?

"Are you sure?"

"Annie, you bruised his knee, and dislocated his pinky finger. Probably permanently disabled it in fact. I saw it happen. I lost my temper thinking exactly what you were thinking." He looks away, shit his other tell.

"Daddy, Ray what aren't you telling me.

"Annie, you need to rest, they'll be time later?" he tried to evade me.

"Ray, now!" I demand.

"I kind of lost it when I saw you bounce off the pillar. Grey and I got into a fight. I did a lot of damage to him. The crew had to pull me off him. He still in rehab, at least several more months." He looks afraid and lost.

"But you said it was an accident?"

"I didn't know at the time, Annie. I wasn't thinking rationally, or strait. I just reacted." He looks old and tired. Weak and afraid. I squeeze his hand.

"It ok, I understand. Did he do your leg?"

"no, after the Police left, before I could follow you to the hospital. His brother showed up. We got into it. it escalated out of control." He's lying.

"Ray!"

"he brought his security with him, he's a rich powerful guy. Well when we started fighting; the crew jumped in and his security. The press called it a riot. SWAT had to break us up. I fuck-up Grey, he fuck-up me. Most of the crew took damage." He trails off, ashamed and humiliated. He hates losing his temper. How could Grey crew beat daddies, badass ex-military crew?

"How could your guys lose?"

"We, didn't lose! it was a draw. Mostly because Grey hired ex-military, experience and solid guys. Younger guys."

"is that the complication?"

"Partially, mostly it billionaire Grey starting a vendetta against us over his brother. He not listening to his family, friends, or his brother. He's going to bankrupt us, take everything. Destroy us." He looks very old and tired, afraid and nearly broken. Vendetta billionaire, if you want war you got it.

"well get thru this daddy. We will." I feel tired, sleepy. I drift off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Auburn: august 2: noon

I stand outside my former house. Grey's gone too far. Foreclosed on the house, packed all our stuff in a POD unit. Scattered my underwear all over the yard. I am unhinged. We arrange for the POD to go to the woodshop. Ski's loaning us his trailer to live in. he's towing it to the shop. Daddy heads to the woodshop. I drive Wanda to downtown Seattle. I take the Louie the Bat, Ski made for me and Kate for apartment security. Cupping the end, hiding it along the back of my arm. I walk in. being petite helps, I merge with a crowd to the elevator. I know Grey is on the Twenty floor.

 _Daddy talking with his lawyer. "Grey lives in his office, in Grey House. Looking at the peons from the 20_ _th_ _floor." Mr. Jones, daddies lawyer says._

I exit the 20th floor, it sterile, colorless, expensive. Cold and merciless. Well, billionaire asshole. You want mercy tough luck. I walk up to the receptions. A cold ice princess, blonde and sharp in a dress that cost more than I make in two month at Claytons Hardware. A strange guy stands behind her. Dress pants, chuck's, a vintage Superhero Teen shirt Ultraman. A mop of brown hair, with Buddy Hollie glass. Handsome, but super geek. "I'm here to see Grey!" I look so out of place, with my jeans, chuck's, and graphic Snow-Patrol teen with my sling bound left arm. She looks quickly to the left at a wooden door. Gotha.

I head for the door. An older distinguished man and red hair woman are walking toward me in the hall. "GREY! WATCH OUT! Ice princess's yells. I turn dropping the bat from behind me to grip it's handle. Charge at the asshole, pervert. I get tackled to the floor just short of him. Super geek tackled me. The red head steps on Louie. I look up into kind sad eyes, how can you do this to us with kind sad eyes. "Hello Miss Steele"

"Let me up, you asshole. I'm going to kick your ass." I struggle and newly arrived security helps super geek lift me up. "Thanks Barney. Miss Steele please calm down and tell me why you attacked me." What is he talking about? "You know full well what you did this morning. Give me my bat." He looks confused. The red head speaks. "I'm Roz, what did Grey do?"

"he foreclosed on my house, illegally, had people box up our stuff into a POD container. And threw my_aghhhh" I bounce and struggle with anger against the men holding me.

"What did my son throw? Miss Steele?" says the older man, shit his son. this is the wrong man. "I'm sorry, I thought you were the billionaire asshole ruining our life"

"We are all trying to talk reason to him, please believe me Miss Steele. So, what did he throw?" he calm ad kindly ask.

I blush to my toes, embarrassed, humiliated, I look at the floor. Quietly speaking "my underwear, all over the front yard." I want to find a rock to crawl under. I want to just melt into the floor.

"Carrick, this is getting out of hand. Wallace please escort Miss Steele home, then give her back the bat. Please Miss Steele, here is my card, contact information. Please call me next time. It's better than the bat." The red head Roz says. I see honesty and compassion in her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxx

Barney-pov

Shit Grey has gone too far again. The girl's underwear all over the front yard, public. Even I know better, my mom or Andrea would beat me to a pulp, my brothers would gladly do it over that for them. I missed the foreclosure too.

I listen to Roz and Carrick talk. Andrea is beside me nodding in agreement. They can't commit him: he's not crazy, jail maybe. Roz says "If he can't control his anger and fear. He will lose everything" anger? Anger? Something about anger bounce thru the grey matter. I walk away to my cubicle. Sitting I scan my emails with the search word anger.

Bingo! An anger management program in Alaska, expense. Not electronics, isolated. Small intense staff. How to get him there. Flynn? No fired. Parents? No ignored. Roz and us? Same ignored. I check his calendar. Two days' down the pike, a court appointment. Have Carrick talk to the judge, order Christian to attend and pass. YES! I call the company. They have one cabin, two bedrooms, one bath. Two bedrooms? Grey's not the only one with Anger issues. I think Miss Steele, she has anger issues. But she looks like Grey's normal sex partners; his type to a "T" except the submissive part. Could it work. There a fine line between love and hate. The old Pretender's song flirt thru my mind firing the little grey cells, as Poirot would say. Andreas obsession, with Christie books. I'm her dirty little secret, her love machine, boy toy. Secret lover, how I make her beg and purr. That's what Grey need a woman to challenge and make him work for it.

I finish the bookings, flights, and instructions. The key is getting them together before they know their last names. I think it will work, at the least they can work out their current problem. I head back upstairs, Andrea alone, excellent as I run a finger along her neck, "PURRR" yes, I lean down and nip her ear. She leans back. "Barney, not in the office." "Grey?"

"He's with Roz, trying to come up with a solution."

"Good, have someone do the phones. **I** have a plan to present to Carrick and Roz." I wait and take her hand. Leading her into Roz office "Guy's I have a plan!" I explain to them in detail. They agree is a good shot, although Roz is concerned about Anastasia part. But my logic and plans are sound. Carrick leave to talk to the judge. If we're lucky two birds, one stone. Maybe if the god's smile on us, love may bloom along the Alaska shore.


	3. Chapter 3 Trevelyan spa treatment

Chp3 Trevelyan spa treatment

Seattle: June 4 6pm. Grey Manor: G-pov

I sit sipping a tall vodka & whiskey, Christian is isolated at the Airport, his flight should have left two hours-ago. I invited my friend over, after Cary tells me we can't do anything legal to her. I sip my drink. Waiting for her to arrive. I have realized since Taylor confession, how I let people control and influence me. I sent Maria home, my new house keeper, Gretchen is gone. I checked her phone. She had the bitchs number on speed dial, multiple text and calls. Keeping tabs on me, Carrick and the kids, especial Christian. I turned it over to Welch. I sip my drink, slow burning, Cary isn't due till 7:30. My friend is due any minute.

I think back to the changes Christian did at fifteen. My friend begging me to send him over to work in her backyard, the good it would do him. GOOD? I can see the pedophile manipulation of a boy with touch issues, anger and raging hormones. Everything I told her, confessed to her, my friend, my good friend. How easy it must have been to corrupt him.

How she caused him to withdraw, isolate, hide from us. Me! Me, his mother, the one person who loves him unconditional. Convincing him that my love was conditional, losable, that I would abandon him. Like his birth mother, I sip, letting the burn fuel my needs, my current needs. I stare out at the lake. I remember the starved, battered, bruised, burned little boy clutching a dirty piece of blue blanket. Terrified of the world, and the future. I see in his eye of late the same fear from all those years-ago. It wrenched my soul then, it short circuits my mind now. My friend, my good friend. I sip and feel the unnatural hate well up inside of me.

"You say Hello. You say Hello. You say Hello." The doorbell, Christian got for me two years-ago, with the Beatles song. She here. Let's play a game.

"Come in, this way" I greet her. Avoiding the hug and kiss. She looks worried. She should, because soon she'll look afraid and terrified.

"sit!" I pace to the opposite side of the room.

"It's come to my attention that Christian, has established himself in an alternative lifestyle." I let her have some rope, let's see how she hangs herself.

"Grace, what do you mean Alternative, you're not still thinking he's gay? Our you?" she speaks confidential, sure of her secrets. But wary.

"No, I mean he's into beating woman." I let it sink in.

"Beating women, Grace you know that not him. He's intense but not like that." She tries to circle logic me, wrong answer.

"I was at he's penthouse this morning, I saw his torture chamber, his Playroom?" I speak harsh and move closer.

"Grace, BDSM, is consensual between adults. It's not torture or abuse. You have to respect his privacy." Ah! The isolation's, abandonment by proxy, consensual contract. All valid arguments if I didn't already know.

"Eliana, I know your very wild in sex, a cougar. Did you know about this, this thing he does?" looping the rope around your neck, chicken Botox neck.

"Grace, I like men. Yes. I've dappled. But I like my men intense, gorgeous, confident, younger, more stamina, hot bodies. You should try some, it very liberating, like a good spa treatment. To energizes your ego." She trying to sell me on cheating on my husband, vows, trying some perversion to corrupt me. She just described Christian to a "T". I stand just near her, feeling he smug selfish evil that radiates from her.

"So, Eliana if that what you like. Why rape children." She bolts out of her seat, suddenly unsure of what to say or do; she shakes herself, straits her back, stiff, commanding. I think they call this a presence, a dominate stance. I look into evil dark eyes.

"That a lie, I expect my friends to believe me, when I say I've never touched a child. Grace how could you believe that lie." She shakes with fake rage, I see the cracks, the unsure pedophile worry.

"I would have said before, it's a lie. But now I know you raped my son when he was fifteen." I brace myself.

"You, I mean who told you that lie?" she backs up edging for the door. I smile, my inner demons are at the gate. I lie

"Christian told me. How. When. Why. He thought you helped him overcome his issues. Made him better. When really you created a time bomb and now he's exploded." I move closer, she steps back. I can feel her sick evil breath on my face.

"he told you! its. Ah. It was consensual. He wanted it, he need it. he got better. I made him who he is today, master of his world, universe. Omfffu" I punch into her solar plex. Shocking the air from her evil mouth. I smash my left into her rock-hard Botox face. Again and again left! Right! Left! Right! Tae-Bo is paying off. I kick her legs out from under her. Grab her right arm, wrist and bend, while putting a knee in her chest, suffocating the evil thing.

"HE WAS FIFTEEN! IT COULD NEVER BE CONSENSUAL! YOU RAPED HIM, DESTROYED HIS CHANCE TO BE NORMAL, FIND A GIRL WHO COULD LOVE HIM DESPITE HIS ISSUES! YOU TOOK MY SON FROM ME! ME! HIS MOTHER. YOU EVIL BITCH, HEAR THE CRACKING OF BONES, THE TEARING OF TENDONS, MUSCLES, NERVES. FEEL MY PAIN! FEEL A MOTHERS LOVE!" I'm jerk away from her.

Cary's came home early. I turn and see Gail and Jason, with two CPO I know. Gail walks up to the thing. Smiles and stomps her ankle to dust before Jason can grab her. Spitting in her face. "that for Christian!"

I knew she had feeling for him, my son. I could tell she mothered him, cared about him, more than an employer, gave him what I couldn't because the bitch on the floor prevented him from accepting, receiving my love. My unconditional motherly love. She hugs me once; the menfolk release us. The thing is carried out my door to never return. "What now, jail?" I ask my lawyer husband.

"No, you don't want to know. We have all the evidence to prevent her retaliation. the spa's she jointly owned with Christian are gone. She owes him millions, they were nowhere as profitable a she made out. Besides she's soon on a plane to a sandier PLACE. With men, who like her, have an evil lifestyle. Don't ask more. I can't and won't tell you. I dislike letting evil touch me, or control my actions. She will never see the USA again, much less live to see another year." Whoa, Cary let some evil shit lose on the pedophile. I can see the pain in his eyes, the lines along his brow. He hates evil like he just did. I take his hand. "Jason, Gail I'm sorry you had to be here. Their food in the frig, we won't be down for hours. Please show yourself out if you wish." I drag him to our room. Losing ourselves in each other. It's dawn before me leave the room. To a cold, ghostly house without my children. My lost children.

XXXXXX

Gail-pov

Jason is meeting Carrick and Grace at Grey Manor to go over some new detail that popup. We met Carrick at the door, he looks strange staring at a red Audi. Jason is strange too; suddenly, I feel on edge. We walk inside to screaming. In the great room; Grace on top the troll, Ripping her hand off her wrist. Brutal and savage. I hear the word she screaming over the troll wails. A mother's love. In that instant I realize that me. I've become his adopted mother, pseudo mother, whatever you call it. he's my son too. The son I should have had with my late husband. The son I do have with Jason. It's what we've become to Christian, more than friends, employees, we're his parents. The troll feed him bullshit about staff, separation. It was to isolate him, keep him controlled, alone, hurting away from us. Hi friends who love him.

Carrick pulls Grace off the troll. I slip Jason grasp. Smiling and strangle happy I walk up to the screaming bitch. I drive my size 6 work shoes, heavy Zyris Toledo into her ankle. I get three good stomps before Jason pulls me away. She'll never walk right again. I curl into my man. I hear Carrick words. Good, ridden because if she stayed in this country I would hunt her down and kill her. The pain she caused.

I stare out the window after they left us. Christian is flying to rehab. Please god see him safe and please cure him. Bring him back to us his family, both families and friends. "We're done here, let's go home. We need some TLC" Jason leads me to the car. Lean me against it and kisses me like a thunderstorm striking out of the blue. "Yes!" I say.

"YES? What?" he looks perplexed

"Yes, Jason Taylor I will marry you." he lifts me up and kisses me hard. "Let get home, I want my TLC, with heavenly sexy Gail."

"Sexy Gail, you make me sound like a porn star!" as we drive away. He smirks at me. "You are a star, sex goddess, and mine. My personal little sexy porn star." He says dripping with meaning and passion. My panties are soaked. We probably won't make into the bedroom. Ah! Elevator sex. YES! YES! I purr as the road turns dark and sensual, stroking his soldier as the tower of home, appears. I might just blow him in the garage. I need to possess him.


	4. Chapter 4 big birds' small birds'

Chp4 big birds' small birds'

June 4:3pm: Seattle Court house: judges Lewis's chambers

c-pov

I don't understand what is going on. First this morning, Gail tells me all my suits are in the cleaner, something about a vacuum-cleaner malfunction in the closet. So, I'm in jeans, white shirt, with suit coat that feels like it's off the rack. With sew on buttons and cufflinks, like those Men's Warehouse suits on TV. My court day was changed from 10 am to now. My lawyers tell me I 'm going to walk away free and clear. Then out of the blue, dad shows up and tells my lawyers to leave, that I'm facing serious jail time. I tried to argue, demanding my lawyers stay. "Christian, shut the fuck up. Act like a man for once. You gentlemen leave. I've cut a deal. Christian let go; the judge is waiting." I'm stunned, even in my youth my father has never talked to me like this. I hobble after him.

We pass the court room, on my summons, pass all the courtrooms. To the Judges offices. I remember as a kid following dad to court, during some of my suspensions from school. Judge Lewis office, I know my case was being handled by Judge Weingarten. Judge Lewis is a friend of dad's, on the Coping Together board, he had to recuses himself, didn't he?

"Sit!" dad say harshly at a chair in front of the desk. I start to talk. "Shut up, son" I want to argue, but keep my mouth shut.

"Christian. Shut the fuck up. you will listen, and learn. I've talked with Judge Weingarten, the DA, and States Attorney General. They agree to let me administrate this case. Your father has offer a solution and you need to decide, this is not a negotiation, or make a deal. It's black and white. You can go to an anger management program for a month, you have to pass the course or 5-years in jail. No early out, no parole, no good inmate reduction, no minimal security prison. you'll serve the whole five years in super max isolation. Am I clear. Those are you're options A or B." states the judge, my families friend. I can't understand. I took several Anger management programs, therapies as a kid. The did jack-shit nothing. I can pass it standing on my head.

"you can't do this me I have right's. Money. I'll fight this." I argue "Smack!" stunned my dad just hit me in the back of my head, he's never hit me. I look at him, he has tears in his eyes. "Christian A or B. you only have those options. Please think of your mother. Elliot and Mia. Grow up!" dad says harsh and brutal. I shake, an feel ashamed.

"Christian, I've know you since your family moved to Seattle. That you can be a great man, if you put your mind to it, but this deal is it, if you fight me, you know me. I will add every day you fight this; to your sentence. Chose? I have "real" important work to do." Lewis says mean and hard. I feel ten again.

"Fine! Ahh. Ohhm. The course, I'll have Andrea sent you the particulars." I start to say

"It's already been arranged Christian, (dad pulls a set of papers from his jacket, handing them to me. I read) This say today?" I stutter, I can't do this my company?

"My company, I can't just leave" I start.

"Christian, I talk to Mrs. Bailey, Andrea, and several department heads. You are going tonight. Your business is covered, I suggest you review the listed rules. Because you have to leave now to catch your plane." Lewis states

"I need cloths, medication, security? Dad come on I can't just order my plane on short notice." I whine

"Gail packed your bag, it in my trunk. Your flying commercial. And rule 6. No electronic. No laptop, phone, nothing. So, let's go." Dad say indicating the door.

Once outside I decide to go home, fight this railroading me into bullshit therapy. I argue with dad. "SMACK!" to my face, staggering me. He hit me again, hard. "Grownup Christian. I should have done that when you were an out of control teenager. (grabbing my shoulders) I love you, but you need to grow-up and be a man. Not a scared little kid, afraid of me. You are going to this program, you need to try and pass it. because if you bolt, or fail. Don't bother coming home. Your mother couldn't take another of your failures to be part of this family" he says thru tears, hugging me. It burns, but the pain of his words. The ultimatum, shatter my core. I've caused my mother pain and suffering. Ashamed, meekly follow him to a car.

I review the papers, the rules on the way to SEA-TAC.

1\. first names are to be used to insure the privacy and anonymity of the program participates. Your name in the program will be CHRIS.

2\. All participates sign NDA, Penalty amounts agreements, a Program milestone and schedule.

3\. participates will refrain from discussing family, business, and your past not associated with your program (ANGER MANGMENT PROGRAM) outside of therapy sessions.

4\. participates will conduct yourself in a civil, respectful manner to staff, and other participates.

5\. no alcohol, drugs, except medical proscribed and verified by the staff doctor.

6\. no electronics. No laptops, phones, Personal electronic device, etc.

7\. no books, magazines, dvds, cd's, or any other unapproved distraction from the program.

8\. you are enrolled in the program to heal, learn, and overcome your issue. You are in the ANGER MANGMENT PROGRAM.

9\. you will fly commercial to Anchorage Alaska on the evening flight of August 4. You will be searched, luggage search on arrival at the LANDS END LODGE CLINIC

10\. you must be an active participate in your therapy. Passive-aggressive behavior will retard your recovery and the therapy schedule.

11\. participates are to obey the rules, will result in penalty and possible expulsion from the program. Monetary penalties are set according to the Participates financial level, to insure you understand your responsibility. Since you are a court ordered participate, should you fail the therapy program, you will be remanded to the law enforcement.

We arrive at SEA-TAC, we work thru security to the Admiral's Lounge. I work feverishly on the phone and laptop. Roz is no help, she approves of this shit. Dad sits next to me on a sofa. I order five finger whiskey. I need to drown my sorrows before the therapy. I have problems thinking about work, I keep looping back to Dad's statement about mom no be able to take my failures, another failure. Should I just leave the family? Leave them in peace? It hurts me, the burning in my chest and back are nearly unbearable. I taste the fear, horror, of my before adoption. I lean back a cry. For the first time since Ella OD'd, I cry in pain and fear. Dad holds me as I vent and let the pain take my soul.

Parks, my CPO while Taylor's out of commission, hands me a napkin. "Christian? It's time to go." Dad helps me up. I hobble on my crutches to an airport golf cart. We ride to the gate. I compose myself. I try. The Gate is empty, I must be the last passenger to board. "From this point on, your name is Chris, you understand. Practice using it on the flight. Please try. We love you. we want you to come home." I hobble down the passageway to the plane.

At the door is a uniformed Cop, with a search wand. One of those metal detector thing. dad has already taken my phone, laptop, and black berry. He sweeps me. "BEEP" at my watch, "Security tracker." I say he continues as the thing beeps loudly on my shoes. What the heck? "Security Tracker" states Parks. "These shoes?" I ask. "All your shoes, sir." Park smirks at me, Taylor's paranoid. Dad doesn't say or do anything. Just stands there with hard eyes, like when I was kid, called before his desk. I turn wordless into the plane.

A stewardess directs me to a first-class cubicle seat, a large double. There are foam leg cushions for my busted leg. How am I going to crawl over them to sit? I look for the stewardess, she disappeared. I feel the anger rise. The frustration surge. "You want some help?" a quiet, peaceful voice behind me. I turn, a petite brown-haired girl siting across the aisle talks. "NO! ah. Yes! Please." Humiliation of needing help.

She stands, I see her left arm is in a sling. Great I'm asking a wounded girl to help me. She moves the foam, I sit, what the fuck she raise my braced left leg and slides the cushion under. I relax, from the pain it's caused me to hobble here. What the fuck, she removes my shoes I look at her. "It's a long flight, you'll be more comfortable" I can't argue with the logic. She takes my crutches up front. I look for the seat belt end. Great I'm sitting on it. I try to rock on my side to get it. this fucking full leg brace is hard to twist and not have shooting pain.

A mop of brown hair engulfs my face. The sweetest jasmine scent, heavenly scent. I breath deep. She smells divine. A hand slides along my left ass cheek. I harden, at the touch. As her head shifts to look into my eyes. bright blue eyes, smolders into my brain. I breath deeper her scent, her breath. She lays the belt end on my tented jeans. "Thanks" I stutter like a teenager first attempt at a date. She returns to her seat. I fasten my belt. As the plane taxis from the gate. I steal a look at her.

She a picture of beauty, my perfect submissive; long brown hair, petite, demure. I replay the last few moments. Horror rips my mind. She placed her left hand in the sling on my chest. I didn't feel a thing. I look out the window in confusion. The burning pain, I've felt for weeks is gone. I shake my head. First, I cried, now a girl touches me, what is happing Christian Grey, no Chris. I must remember I'm Chris.

I look back at her. She shaking and pale white. "First Flight?" I ask

"No, I just don't like takeoff and landing." She says.

"There room if you want to join me" I indicate the seat next to me. She shakes her head no, then the plane shudders. She bolts into the seat, buckling up. leans into my shoulder. I realized my right arm was along the seat back. I move my left hand and take her right hand, rubbing the knuckles like a talisman. It's strange how peaceful it feels. How soft and warm. Like I could hold her forever, it feels normal. Like its always meant to be. My mind tries to rationalize what I feel, while my body simple accepts it. We watch the evening rain, thru the glass.

"There will be a brief delay, please remain seated and ensure your seat belt is on." Announces the captain. As the Stewardess go thru their safety briefing. I ignore the world, and wonder at the blue-eyed girls on my shoulder. I move my arm from the seat back and cup her to me. She snuggles closer. I feel her pulse slow, as her breath tickle my beard. Since the fight, I haven't shaved. My hairs long, I look like deranged mountain-man. She's a sleep. I tilt back the seat. A drift away, maybe the alcohol or just the day. I let the peaceful soothing moment lullaby me to sleep.

"Sir. Sir. Wake up, where about to begin are descent" I wake to panic, she gone, I look at her seat, it empty. Where could she have gone? I panic looking about. I slept thru the whole flight? I see a door up front open. She here. She was in the restroom, shit, I have to go. I struggle to get up with the foam. She smiles placing my crutches next to me. Pulling the foam out, placing them and the blanket we were covered by in her seat.

I head to the restroom. Looking into the mirror I don't look like anything I use to look. The beard is short. Gail cut it down this morning, yesterday morning and it's in the am now. I'm so glad my arms and ribs have healed, I hated the hygiene stick or the humiliation of having to ask someone to wipe my ass. Anger and hated bubble up. as I start back to my seat. I look at blue eyes, sipping orange juice, in my seat, an all my fears, anger, hate just evaporates. I sit making sure to not sit on the belt. She hands me an orange juice. Replaces the foam. And puts my shoes on. Sitting next to me, she spreads the blanket over our legs, leans back into my shoulder. I spread my arm around her, cupping her closer. As the far north landscape gets bigger.

The stewardess grabs the privacy screen. "Please stay seat while the other passengers disembark. It will make your leaving the plane easier, also your being meant at the gate. I hope you had a pleasant flight. You too looked so peaceful we didn't have the heart to wake you. Please fly Alaska airlines again." She closes the screen and leaves us. We want to speak, but the mood is so fragile. I can't break it. we just lay back and enjoy this moment. The noise of the other leaving finally fade to silence. The stewardess open the screen and helps us up and gather are meager possessions. She walks beside my slow hobbled crutch shuffle to the gate. An older guy in a light bomber jacket waits us. I wonder if I'll ever see her again, I don't even know her name. I should get it before she leaves me.

"Excellent, you've both met. I'm doctors Bob, your therapist. Welcome to Alaska's. I have a golf cart to take us to the next plane." He cheerful says. I'm confused. I look at her, she confused. We both look confused at Dr. Bob. "Your Anna and Chris? Your both enrolled in the anger management Program?" we look at each other still confused, maybe the early 1am is warping us. I know I have anger issues, but her? "I'm Chris, yea the anger program" I say wary, if she not. She'll bolt for the hills and I'll never see her again.

"I'm Anna. I'm in the anger program too?" she says with her sweet quiet soothing voice. I relax. We're going to be spending at least a month together. How she has Anger issues I can't phantom. "Ok, good first step is admitting why you're here. So, let move along." We pile into the cart, which speeds us thru the mostly deserted airport to a private plane sitting outside a gate. An amphibian seaplane, tall on its wheels. I wonder how I can climb in or worse out. a ladder is placed at the door. The pilot scans us with a magnetic wand again, checking Anna's purse. We're clean of electronics. I wave Anna to proceed me. She smirks "You first" "Ladies first." "Chris (my name is like a balm to my soul, sweet and intensely joyous) you'll need help getting out. so, I should be on the door side." Commonsense logic. I would have normally argued but I find it impossible to argue her logic. I struggle and finally make it inside and to a seat. Anna hands me my crutches, and sits next to me. I automatically warp my arm around her. She leans in.

Dr. Bob climbs in next to pilot and stares at us. "I don't do takeoffs or landing well." Anna says.

"is that how you met on the plane?" Dr. Bob ask

"Yes, I needed help with my leg." I say

"An I needed support for takeoff and landing" Anna purrs, like right to my groin

"Well, that good. Put on the can's" he says. We struggle with the headphones.

"Hear me alright?" we nod.

"Ok. Where a very small therapy group. Your both in the same cottage, we group people with the same problems. Each cottage is self-contained, your expected to keep it clean, and intact. Your schedule is mostly at the lodge or the cottage, if the weather is good, talking hikes. Given your injuries, we'll use a ATV wagon. We provide a lunch at the lodge. You'll both have to cook your own breakfast and dinner. I mean both of you. just because Anna a woman, doesn't mean she does all the work. Understand?"

"Yes, but I don't cook" I say he laughs.

"There are cookbooks and Anna can teach you. You each have skills the other doesn't. teach each other. You both are off to a good start. So, where was I, o' yes. The lodge has a limited library, you can check out one book at a time, we have a good size DVD movie selection, limit Blu-ray. And a nice music cd selection. You get to check out two dvds or cd per day. We want you to talk about your issues. Not about family, business, achievement. Leave your EGO at the door so to speak. You will find times that each other is too much. Please feel free to come to lodge and hang out in the great room. Each cottage has a scanner security system tied to your name badges, it also works the libraries check out system. If you need, or want specific groceries, be aware the supply plane runs every three days.

"Chris, you'll find a lock box in bathroom. Please put your medication in there. The majority of our guest are in the alcohol and drug programs."

"How many in our program?" I ask.

"Just the two of you." Bob says as we launch into bright midnight summer sky. Just the two of us.

"Just the two of us?" Anna ask.

"Yepa, our programs are small, expensive, focused on patients. There are only six other guest at the lodge. I will be your primary therapist. I will be supported by another therapist, Dr. Sadie. We have crafted your treatment to each of your issues. But having each other for support, with common issues, a peer support thing. Will move along the process. As I said before your equals, keep it so. Now, just lean back and enjoy the scenery of Alaska. The flight should take about two hours. Questions?"

I can help my smartass mouth "Coke and Peanuts stewardess." I say

"I'll have a sprite with cookies." Says my co-conspirator

"I can offer you expired apple juice and week old cheddar crackers" Bob jokes back. We all laugh. He hands us, a small bag with McDonalds quarter pounds and bottled water. "I was told you guys slept thru the flight, sorry but it was the only thing open at the airport." We eat and enjoy the ride. Anna woo and ahh a lot at the views. I never really looked when flying. I realize how much I missed. Just watching the world fly by.

The lodge sits on an isolated peninsula, really an island. We land in a shelter bay. The terrain is forested and rugged. I like it. Getting out of the plane is a task, lucky Anna's logic is sound. It's just 3am when we get to our cottage. The single level two bedroom and one bath, is nice, cozy even. But we're tired. After a quick rundown, Bob leave.

"Sleep or eat?" I ask

"Sleep." She purrs

"Ladies first to the bathroom." I say. She nods and drags the suitcase down the hall "Hey I can do my own" she turns her head, a smirk "Really with the crutches" I feel like a fool. She giggles at me, the sweetest sound in the world. I hobble after her. "which room you want?" she asks.

"Which is bigger?"

" the right one." She says "I'll take the left." I say. She hauls my suitcase into the right one. "hey I said I'll take the smaller room." I argue, she smirks "Chris you need the bigger room to navigate the crutches" again with the un deniable logic.

Stripping my coat, and shirt and kicking my shoes off, I need a shower. I unpack and notice my stick is missing. Shit how am I going to dress and undress without. I try in vain to reach the lower straps on the brace. I need to undress out of these jeans. And put on my sleeping brace. I try to think and come up blank.

I hobble to Anna door. Knocking "Anna, I need some help?" I plead. She opens the door in pajama top of geometric patterns and short. I stare open mouth at her sexy attire. "Chris, what do you need?"

"I forgot to pack my dressing stick, I need help getting the brace off, the lower straps." I say. She grabs my belt and pulls me to my room. "sit"

She kneels before me; my breath seizes at her touch. She helps strip the brace from my leg. Removing my socks. She reaches up and unbutton my jeans. I am rock hard at her gaze. She seems afraid and excited at the same time. She starts to pull my jeans off. "ANNA?" she looks down at my crotch. I harden even more. She bites her lip. "ANNA?" I sweat. "Chris, lift up?" I lift my butt off the bed. She pulls down my jeans. My man is tented, I should be ashamed, but I want her to continue, touch me. Touch me please. She simply removes my jeans and stands up. laying them over a chair. She walks out. I lay back down and let the emotions and feeling sweep thru me. Confusion being the chief one.

After a bit I hobble to the bathroom. It's large and has a tub and shower. A shower seat is in the cubicle, I grab a quick shower, letting the water wash away my sin's and the day's shame. I dry and notice a sign above the sink. Shit. "Water is portable, but not for drinking. Use only filter water from the kitchen" I look for a bottle or something. None. I hobble back to my room, change into short, I've been living in shorts since the fight. Put on my sleeping brace, minus the lower straps. I hobble towards the kitchen, I need water to take my med's.

Anna comes out of the kitchen with two water bottles, she looks contrite. "Sorry, meant to replace the water before you got in." I smile at her. She is always one step ahead of me. I turn back to my bedroom, she follows putting the water battle on the night stand, she closes to me. Pushing my chest to make me sit. Kneeling she does the bottom straps of my brace. Looking up she smiles. My whole being is focused on her. I want to take her in my arms and fuck her brains out. lose myself in her goodness and calm. She stands and leaves, stopping at the door. "Goodnight Chris." She leaves shutting the door. I lay back and think, jack off, relieve some of this sexual tension, but a part of me says no, that would be cheating on her. I take my pills and crawl into the covers.

XXXXX

A loud clanging goes off, I wake to a warm, cuddling Anna in my bed, my arms. Her right hand nestled in my chest hair. I feel normal, good even. The dam clanging goes off. I look at the clock it's 11am. Why is she here? Why can't I remember? Did we? The dam antibiotics again, I must have called her, dragged her in here. Get a grip stupid, you couldn't drag anyone. Did I lure her into my bed? I need to know. "Anna, wake up." she mumbles and burrows deeper into my arms. "Anna, Wake up" "10 minutes, 10 minutes" she's obviously not a morning person. I tickle her ribs. Blue eyes pop open at me. She bit's her lip. "Hi" "you had a nightmare, I couldn't wake you, I had to calm you. I didn't mean" she rambles.

"I understand. I hope I didn't hurt you." "No, you calmed down as soon as I touched you, it's just when I stopped you became agitated. Sorry?" I could lay here all day like this. Clang again with the alarm, she slides away, getting up, hitting the alarm button on the night stand. "Ladies first" she looks confused? "Bathroom." "oh. Thanks" she bolts from the room. I lay back a marvel at her. One minute bold and assertive, the next shy, uncertain, afraid. I relax.

She steps back into my room with just a towel wrapped around her luscious body, smirks at me. Biting her lip, she lifts the bottom covers, is she going to slide up my legs and take me. I harden at her wanton display. No, she just undoes the lower straps to my sleeping brace. Get a grip Chris. She tickles my foot and runs for the door. Turnabout is fair play.

Xxxx

She drives us to the lodge. The map is clear and road marked. The lodge is a big rambling modern three story structure, solar cells, windmill generators, lots of glass and stone, something Elliot would have loved to see, and build. I follow Anna up the steps. My mind is fixed on the swing of her ass. Into the foyers, we travel thru to the great room. A large fireplace and seating area. A matronly female walks towards us. "Hi, I'm Sadie, your other therapist. Your early that's good, we can do some paperwork before lunch. Follow me." We move to an office, Bob appears and leads me to his office. We do the NDA, Penalty agreement, whoa expulsion is 30millions dollars. Looking at him "Chris if you can't feel the financial pain" "I understand" for so long it seems I haven't worried about the personal cost, this is cold dunk in the ocean. Failure will hurt money and family. I sign. "It's lunch, come on I'll introduce you"

Lunch is in the communal dining room, a large table. Sadie brings Anna in, I feel calmer when she around. Introductions are made, only first names. We sit, a delicious venison stew with corn bread, and fruit salad.

"I'll give you 50,000 dollars for a pain pill, you have to have them with your leg. Come on man help a buddy" Eric a grease tattooed forty-something begs

"No, I don't have pain pills, just antibiotic's." I state. I feel a hand on my thigh. I feel steady.

"Bullshit, man. You got to have pain pills. Man 100,000 dollars" Eric begs. I look a Bob and Sadie they are watching us.

"Eric, is it. I don't have any pain pills. Period."

"Chris man you got. to I mean it, must hurt, right. The leg dude."

"I have a high pain threshold." I say

"you're here for drugs or alcohol" ask Sam a fifty-something, ravaged by alcohol.

"neither."

"why are you guys here then?" Sam ask.

"I'm a Sadist, I like to beat people." I say, a like that I feel free, shit Anna. Her hand squeeze my leg. She smiles at me. Sympatric.

"What about you missy," Sam ask. It irritates me, his sexist assault on her.

"I have anger problems with people who attack me, touch me. I can't stop beating them to a pulp once I start." Anna states calm and sure, but I feel her hand. I slip mine over hers. She smiles at me.

"Bullshit, dudes! like your both way to calm and happy. I mean. Babe, you can beat me and my big dick, anytime, anyplace, anyway. I like it rough." Eric starts up. I rise, but Anna puts a hand on my shoulder stopping me. She rises leaning over the table, I can feel her tension, like a spring being tighten, she at a trigger point. I sit and grab hold of her hand.

"Eric, I can't afford to reach across this table and stuff your napkin down your throat. But I'm sure Dr. Bob would allow a little ring time outside after lunch. We're I would be happy to demonstrate my inability to control my rage once I start. I'm sure you'll enjoy the air-ambulance ride to the nearest hospital, and all the pain pills you need." She assertive, calm, and deadly. Anna has fangs, I'd best remember. She sits back and Sam and Eric move to the other end other table. A grey haired, ponytail guy "Eric we'll discusses this behavior in group, your last warning."

We finish eating. Bob walks us to an elevator. I ride up as they walk. The second floor is a set of rooms. Bob walks into a small sitting room. "Please sit." He takes a set of paper and rips them in half. "Well, I will have to redo your schedule, since you too are clearly overachiever."

"What do mean?" I ask.

"Well, honestly we thought it would take a couple of weeks to get you two to vocalize, admit the effects of your problems. How did it feel to say that out loud? Was that the first time you said it publicly." Bob ask

"Yes, it felt strange but liberating." I say

"It felt good to admit the problem" Anna says.

"Well, you too admitted the effect of your problems, not the cause. That next. For the rest of the day, I want you too to work on a couple of things. One Chris, we put a keyboard in your wagon, some song books. I want you to play with Anna, (looking at Anna) I'm told you have a beautiful singing voice. Duet for an hour. I want you both to cook dinner. And Chris I want you to work on your touching issues. Get a movie you both can watch and just sit on the couch and hold hands, or what you're doing now. A think about the emotions and feeling. Whatever your both comfortable with. I've notice you too are always touching, holding hands, arm around the shoulder like now. Is this normal for either of you?"

We both say no. I realize he's right. I've never been this physical with anyone, I mean she's already touched my back, chest, without pain. It's like soothing balm to my tortured soul. I look into blue eyes a see a reflection of my angst mirrored in her. Her right hand strokes my thigh. Sympathy for the devil. I silently ask, looking at Anna, she's leaning on me, my arm around her shoulder. Playing with her hair. When did I do this. She looking at me with blue eyes deep ocean eyes. "Sorry I didn't think" I start to move my arm. She nods no.

"Touch issues?" she asks.

"Yea my chest and back, people can't touch there."

"But, I, I mean? I've been touching you there, last night in bed. Oh ahh "she blushes a fantastic shade of pink, right to my groin.

"Anna, Chris, we neither encourage or discourage consensual sex between guest. Your both adults, your both capable of managing your sex life. If it becomes an issue, we will deal with it. but as I say your equals, equally responsible and equally accountable. That said Anna please see Sadie in her office before you head back to the cottage. That your homework for today. Let me show you the libraries."

"IT's not like that, I had a nightmare, she just comforted me." I stutter to explain, Anna is not that kind of girl. The kind I usually use and beat. She's more somehow. Like we're both different without histories. Yea we can forge a new path without the baggage. She didn't seem upset or afraid when I said I was a sadist. Maybe I can be normal? What a weird thought.

"Anna, did you have a nightmare too?" she nods, she has them too. I feel her tense.

"Yes, it woke me up. I was headed to the kitchen, when I heard you. I didn't have any more once I was in your arms." Looking me, I nod made we're peas in a pod. Two people fifty-shades of fucked up. two damaged people who can relate and deal with the past, future, it too deep to soon. We leave and check out the DVD, while Anna beeline for the books.

I pick the first Bond movie Dr. No. and a cd of piano ballads, Anna hands me a book "last of the Mohicans". She has "Remains of the day" wasn't that a movie? and picks an old sixties comedy she tells me is really good. "It's a mad, Mad, Mad World" I wait in the wagon. Anna comes skipping down with a basket. she places in my lap. I look down, veg's salad, and condoms. I look at her, she blushes "Don't ask, not a word." We drive back to the cottage. I have a shit eating grin on my face. I'm liking this therapy.


	5. Chapter 5 Evil Anna

Chp5 evil Anna

2pm: Sea-Tac airport: a-pov

I'm waiting for a plane. I'm waiting for a plane to take me away. The demons I so long hid, are now overtaking me. I rage about things, I couldn't comprehend upsetting me before the coma. I hurt people. I start and the beast inside me won't let go. Won't stop. I'm broken inside, behind my smiling happy face. I try to read my book, but it a sham. I turn the pages without seeing. My Godfather, my jailer, is watching me. I didn't know I had a god father in Seattle. The only one I knew about is in Afghanistan with his task force. He looks hard and mean, but all of daddy's friends look like that, most are really big softies inside, not Joe. There's something about him that screams pragmatist, hard, brutal logic. I would be afraid if daddy didn't trust him. The café fill and empties as flight take off. My planes not till 5pm. The judge, yea the judge.

Xxx

Earlier: 12 noon: Seattle Courthouse: Judge Lewis chambers.

"Anastasia, you are out of control. Your father and your Godfather want you to get better. That is why I'm willing to offer you a deal. There is an anger management program I want you to attend and complete. If you do that. I will not send you to prison." Judge Lewis tells me.

"I don't have a problem, I was attacked. Humiliated, I have a right to defend myself." Even as I speak the words I know it's a lie. I can't stop exploding, dam Billionaire Grey.

"Annie, darling you know you have a problem, Jose, Mr. Grey yesterday. Please make the right choice?" Ray tells me near tears.

"Ok, I'll go home and pack, when do I leave?" I ask

"Your suitcase is in my trunk, I will take you to the airport and put you on the flight." Joe says I want to argue, but I feel sick. I'm evil, selfish and such a failure as a daughter, god-daughter, person. I let them lead me away. I hug Ray. In the car, Joe hands, me a sheet of paper

I review the papers, the rules on the way to SEA-TAC.

1\. Only first names are to be used to insure the privacy and anonymity of the program participates. Your name in the program will be ANNA.

2\. All participates sign NDA, Penalty amounts agreements, a Program milestone and schedule.

3\. You will refrain from discussing family, business, and your past not associated with your program (ANGER MANGMENT PROGRAM) outside of therapy sessions.

4\. You will conduct yourself in a civil, respectful manner to staff, and other participates.

5\. There is no alcohol, drugs, except medical proscribed and verified by the staff doctor.

6\. No electronics. No laptops, phones, Personal electronic device, etc.

7\. No books, magazines, DVDs, cd's, or any other unapproved distraction from the program.

8\. You are enrolled in the program to heal, learn, and overcome your issue. You are in the ANGER MANGMENT PROGRAM.

9\. You will fly commercial to Anchorage Alaska on the evening flight of August 4. You will be searched, luggage search on arrival at the LANDS END LODGE CLINIC

10\. You must be an active participate in your therapy. Passive-aggressive behavior will retard your recovery and the therapy schedule.

11\. Failure to obey the rules, will result in penalty and possible expulsion from the program. Monetary penalties are set according to the Participates financial level, to insure you understand your responsibility. Since you are a court ordered participate, should you fail the therapy program, you will be remanded to the law enforcement.

No books! I hate this already, plus we have hours to kill at the airport. I call and talk to Kate. She hiding something from me, I can tell. But I'm lost in my pain and self-loathing right now. The wait in the café is long, I want to fight this, but I can't. I can't be what everyone wants me to be; the meek, little mouse anymore. It's as if another person woke up in the hospital bed. I watch a happy couple walk by, that could never be me. My fear of men, intimacy, sex, short circuits my mind and rational thought. How can I be normal after the assault, #3, José and now billionaire asshole Christian Grey. I'm still pissed about my underwear spread all over the front yard, but horrified I tried to attack his dad at Grey's glass tower. I watch the happy, whole people walk by.

I sip my tea, its cold now. Reflect on the why people keep hurting me. I'm a victim, like I'm a lure attracting assholes, and perverts. I've tried to not let my past taint the people I meet, but Jose has proven me stupid. Jose, my friend violated me, my trust. Last week at his house, it was supposed to be just a family dinner. Ray and Senior served in the military, the same unit. Jose was his friendly self, till we got in his room, after dinner. He got out of hand, I punched him, I got confused and open his closet by mistake. Me and my great navigation skills. My scream brought the adults. As I started to kick the little shit, violated me, my friendship, staring at me from the closet was a life size nude of me in the shower with holes in the mouth and crotch. i don't even want to think about what he does in those. Dad had to choke me out to stop my assault on the little shit. SNAP

"Ouch" I look at Joe, who just snapped my forehead.

"Calm down Annie, what got you so worked up?" he asks

"Sorry, I was thinking about Jose" I meekly answer.

"Don't worry about him, alright! We searched his stuff, got all the stuff he had on you and Kate, several other girls. He's in therapy down in LA. Ok! Relax, let me get you a fresh Tea?" he asks kind and caring, I'm such an asshole, I nod.

Finally, we walk to the departure gate. He takes my books, with a promise to drop them back at the library. I'm searched at the plane door with one of those wand things. Escorted to a first-class seat, a cubicle kind of thing on the aisle. I sit and grab the inflight magazine to hide behind. It takes a while for the plane to fill up, my inner fears are bubbling to the surface, I've only been on one plane before, the one from #3 at Vegas. As the takeoff gets closer my dread get more and more in my head.

A guy brings some foam wedges placing them in the window seat. I wonder what that's about. I try to read, but the fears and dread, hurt me. I feel a tingle in my chest, looking up. WOW! A copper haired Adonis is shuffling down the aisle on crutches. His close-cut beard and long hair speak of a rugged, tough guy. I feel strange contractions in my stomach. The Stewardess directs him to the seat with foam and then retreats back to the planes door. He stands looking confused at the foam inserts. He must not be able to climb over them, shit Anna. He's on crutches, he can't just hop on the dam things. The stewardess will be back to help him, ignore the obviously dangerous man.

"You want some help?" I ask, trying to keep my voice from squeaking like a schoolgirl. Why did I just say that? Anna, you're a foolish little girl.

"NO! ah. Yes! Please." Adonis speaks in a rich baritone, confusing at first. I move realizing it must be hard to ask for help, just like me. I move the foam, he sits. I use my left arm to raise his leg with the brace and shove the foam under, easier than I thought. He lets out a loud sigh, it like a gold star in school, I feel better, happy even. My arm is still sore and weak from the assault. I stare at his shoes, Ray always complained about flying; his feet swelling from sitting too long. I bet with his injuries Adonis will get uncomfortable, something deep inside of me wants to make him comfortable. I shrug and remove his shoes.

"It's a long flight, you'll be more comfortable" I say into grey pained eyes, that sparkle with mischief. My stomach clinches. What is going on. I take his crutches up to the stewardess who puts them in a closet. I return to him, he's trying to rock, roll away from the window, I see he has one end of the seat belt, he must be sitting on the other end. I walk over, lean across him, bracing my bad arm and hand on his chest, reach around him, groping for the belt, caressing his hard ass, o'boy it feels good.

Shit Anna what are you doing, he takes a long deep breath, I feel him suck my hair in, letting out a deep satisfying sound, I close my eyes, and let the feeling wash over me. I touch the webbing of the belt, pulling it out and around him, as he's takes several deep breaths, my own breath take in his heavenly scent, like pine forest after the spring rains, the rose gardens in Seattle. Has I straightened, I see he likes me, his pants are pointing at me, I blush, but hide it. For the first time, it doesn't upset me, anger me. I sit confused.

The plane shutters, shit takeoff. I pale at the thought, I rumble with my own seatbelt. I stare at the floor. Annie girl it's perfectly safe you can do this.

"First Flight?" he asks

"No, I just don't like takeoff and landing." I reply, afraid to let my fear get out. I want to be brave, but I don't know if I should be, confusion rocks me. What is wrong with you. girl get a grip.

"There room if you want to join me" he points with his right arm along the seat back. I shake my head no, I can't get words out as the plane moves. A large shutter shakes the plane. I unbuckle and leap into his seat, buckling up, I lean into him. He takes my right hand and holds it, he's all I can think about; his hand stroking my knuckles, his right arm pulls me closer. I can't look into his pithy filled eyes at the scared little girl I am. I look out into the rainy falling night. I feel safe, cherished even. It's confusing, screw it Annie girl, it been a long bad day.

"There will be a brief delay, please remain seated and ensure your seat belt is on." Blares out of the speakers, Ahhh, I can't fall asleep, I'll just have to wake up and move back to my seat, I just have too_.

I wake with a start, were airborne, I don't want to move, I can't move, it's so peaceful, his soft snores are soothing and siren like, calling me, willing me to stay. I recline the seat and push the call button, "A blanket please." I ask the stewardess. She gets us a blanket spreading it over us and pulling the privacy screen around us. I let the world and my inner voice drift away. I don't even know his name, would he still like me, let me, if he knew how fucked up and evil I am.

xxxxxxx

"Wake up my dear, where about to begin are descent" the stewardess shakes my shoulder, she has kind eyes. "ok" I have to pee, I slowly slip out of the warm, safe embrace of my friend, what is his name. I stumble to the restroom. Evil, bad thoughts course thru my mind. What do I do, why is leaving him so abhorrent to me? I feel connected, safe and not afraid of him and his dick. It's strange.

I exit the restroom, I see him struggle to get up. I grab his crutches, he probably needs the restroom too. I hand him the crutches and remove the blanket and foam to my old seat. He hobbles to the restroom, I stare lusting at his ass. Get a grip girl. The stewardess offers me a orange juice and apologizes for not waking us to eat. I tell her yes to the drink, thanks for letting us sleep, and could I get one for my friend. She leaves. I sit staring out the window at the landscape. I feel anxious, on edge. She returns with two orange juice. I sip waiting for him.

I feel that strange tingle, looking up I see him shuffling towards me, a look of joy on his face, what's he joyful about. I think it's me. That will disappear once he finds out what a nut job I am. I move so he can sit down. I replace the foam, hand him the juice, and recover our legs with the blanket. I feel warm and safe as he wraps his arm around me. The seat become are little haven from the world.

The stewardess grabs the privacy screen. "Please stay seat while the other passengers disembark. It will make your leaving the plane easier, also your being meant at the gate. I hope you had a pleasant flight. You too looked so peaceful we didn't have the heart to wake you. Please fly Alaska airlines again." She closes the screen and leaves us. We want to speak, but the mood is so fragile. I can't break it. we just lay back and enjoy this moment. The noise of the others leaving finally fade to silence. The stewardess open the screen and helps us up and gather are meager possessions. I walk beside his shuffle to the gate. An older guy in a light bomber jacket waits us. I wonder if I'll ever see him again, I don't even know his name. I should get it before he leaves me.

"Excellent, you've both met. I'm doctors Bob, your therapist. Welcome to Alaska's. I have a golf cart to take us to the next plane." He cheerful says. I'm confused. I look at him, he seems confused. We both look confused at Dr. Bob. "Your Anna and Chris? Your both enrolled in the anger management Program?" we look at each other still confused, maybe the early 1am is warping us. I know I have anger issues, but him? "I'm Chris, yea the anger program" he says wary.

"I'm Anna. I'm in the anger program too?" I say. I relax. We're going to be spending at least a month together. How he "MR. Perfect" has anger issues I can't phantom. "Ok, good first step is admitting why you're here. So, let move along." We pile into the cart, which speeds us thru the mostly deserted airport to a private plane sitting outside a gate. An amphibian seaplane, shit, another plane, even smaller plane. I dread the flight but the feeling never leave my head. Chris is holding my hand. I feel safe.

The pilot scans us with a magnetic wand again, checking my purse. We're clean of electronics. He waves me to proceed me. I smirk "You first" "Ladies first." "Chris, you'll need help getting out. So, I should be on the door side." He doesn't argue, but struggles and finally make it inside and to a seat. I hand him his crutches. He warps his arm around me. I lean in.

Dr. Bob climbs in next to pilot and stares at us. "I don't do takeoffs or landing well." I say.

"is that how you met on the plane?" Dr. Bob ask

"Yes, I needed help with my leg." Sexy Chris's rich baritone voice causes strange feeling in my pelvis.

"And I needed support for takeoff and landing" I say

"Well, that good. Put on the can's" he says. We struggle with the headphones.

"Hear me alright?" we nod.

"Ok. Where a very small therapy group. Your both in the same cottage, we group people with the same problems. Each cottage is self-contained, your expected to keep it clean, and intact. Your schedule is mostly at the lodge or the cottage, if the weather is good, talking hikes. Given your injuries, we'll use a ATV wagon. We provide a lunch at the lodge. You'll both have to cook your own breakfast and dinner. I mean both of you. just because Anna a woman, doesn't mean she does all the work. Understand?"

"Yes, but I don't cook" he laughs.

"There are cookbooks and Anna can teach you. You each have skills the other doesn't. teach each other. You both are off to a good start. So, where was I, o' yes. The lodge has a limited library, you can check out one book at a time, we have a good size DVD movie selection, limit Blu-ray. And a nice music cd selection. You get to check out two DVDs or cd per day. We want you to talk about your issues. Not about family, business, achievement. Leave your EGO at the door so to speak. You will find times that each other is too much. Please feel free to come to lodge and hang out in the great room. Each cottage has a scanner security system tied to your name badges, it also works the libraries check out system. If you need, or want specific groceries, be aware the supply plane runs every three days.

"Chris, you'll find a lock box in bathroom. Please put your medication in there. The majority of our guest are in the alcohol and drug programs."

"How many in our program?" he asks.

"Just the two of you." Bob says as we launch into bright midnight summer sky. Just the two of us.

"Just the two of us?" I ask. Shaken, it going to be an interesting month. At least they have books and movies.

"Yepa, our programs are small, expensive, focused on patients. There are only six other guest at the lodge. I will be your primary therapist. I will be supported by another therapist, Dr. Sadie. We have crafted your treatment to each of your issues. But having each other for support, with common issues, a peer support thing. Will move along the process. As I said before your equals, keep it so. Now, just lean back and enjoy the scenery of Alaska. The flight should take about two hours. Questions?"

"Coke and Peanuts stewardess." Mr. smartass say

I jump in with "I'll have a sprite with cookies."

"I can offer you expired apple juice and week old cheddar crackers" Bob jokes back. We all laugh. He hands us, a small bag with McDonalds quarter pounds and bottled water. "I was told you guys slept thru the flight, sorry but it was the only thing open at the airport." We eat and enjoy the ride. I love the views. Chris is woo and ahhing at the view as well.

Xxxxxx

Cottage:Alaska:

"Sleep or eat?" he asks

"Sleep." I sleepily say

"Ladies first to the bathroom." he says. I nods and drags the suitcase down the hall "Hey I can do my own" I turns my head, a smirking giggling "Really with the crutches"

"which room you want?" I ask. He's close to me, my mind is wild with thoughts of him, in bed, naked.

"Which is bigger?" he asks in a sexy bedroom voice, wow, I could be his, if he asked I would let him do anything he wanted to me. Get a grip Annie girl.

"the right one." I say in a fake sexy voice, god I sound like a dork.

"I'll take the left." He says. Gallantry is not dead, but he'll need the room to maneuver his crutches. Beside I'm not sure I could say no to him. I haul his suitcase into the right one.

"hey I said I'll take the smaller room." he argues,

"Chris, you need the bigger room to navigate the crutches" I smile my little girl I've got a secret smile. I rush to my room. I leave him to unpack, undress. Ohh god, I want to see his body. I've felt it, I want to see it, taste it. Change into my pajamas, a knock on my door?

"Anna, I need some help?" I open the door, Chris is standing there shirtless, I gap at him, he stands open mouth, staring at me, in my little girl pajamas, why dad did you pack these pajama, I should look sexy, desirable, not like a little girl.

"Chris, what do you need?"

"I forgot to pack my dressing stick, I need help getting the brace off, the lower straps." He asks. I am startled when I grabs his belt. Pulls him into his room. "sit" I command and he obeys. my self-esteem is stoked

I kneel before him; touching him skips my heartbeat. I strip the brace from his leg. Removing his socks. I see his tight jeans, looking directly into his crotch. My panties wet. My body goes on autopilot, I reach up and unbutton his jeans, pulling his jeans off. "ANNA?" he squeaks

I watch his hard cock spring in his underwear. I've never been so hunger for sex. "ANNA?" he pleads

"Chris, lift up?" he lifts up off the bed. I pull his jeans off his thighs. His underwear tented, I want to touch him. I finish his jeans. I have to get out of here. I flee to my room, grab my toilet kit and do my evening routine. I leave the Bathroom drinking the bottle watered. I sit in my room, hearing the shower. Shit. I took the only bottle of water. I quickly scoot to the Kitchen. I find the Water filter tank. Rinse and refill I start back down the hall.

"Sorry, meant to replace the water before you got in." I say guilty. He smiles at me wearing just jogging short wet and oozing sex, my panties wet under his bright light. I see the brace, white while the other one is black, is only strap at the top, he need me again, I bounce with delight. I pass him walking into his room. Putting the water battle on the night stand. He's closes to me. I mischievously push his chest to make him sit's.

I kneel, do his bottom straps. Panting, I look up into grey eyes smoldering and hot, his shorts can't hide his erection. I pant and smiles. My whole being is focused on him. I want to him to take me, love me. I could lose myself in his strength and calm. I have to leave before I go all Kate on him. Once he knows I'm a virgin, he'll never want me. Men like him want experienced, assured, woman, not me, not a scared little girl. I leave, stopping at the door. "Goodnight Chris." I flee.

Xxxx

 _I run, fleeing from the evil men in my life. #3, fat and ugly screams after me, Jose tries to block me. I see the rapist and they are laughing at me. I run towards a door. Elliot grey opens it, I look behind me. The evil assholes lead by Paul Clayton. Close on me. Do I trust Elliot, do I he morphs into billionaire Grey, sated, older businessman, looking like a just older version of Elliot, and his dad? I scream, plea, beg for rescue. Billionaire Grey morphs into Chris. I leap thru the door into his arms. We fall thru space into a British estate house bedroom, right out of Emma. I let him roll me on my back. Our cloths disappear, he kissing me. I'm kissing him, touching him. He slides down my body, licking and kissing. Reaching my sex, his tongue delves into me. I rise and struggle as the pleasure builds and builds. Till he takes me over the edge._ I wake to a cool, chill room. My normal nightmares never end like that. I get out of bed, I never can go back to sleep right away. I need some tea.

I exit my room heading for the Kitchen. "AGHH NO PLEASE NO"

I scramble into his room, he withers on the bed, struggle against demons and evils in his mind. I move cautiously, having experienced dad's nightmares. I touch him, he doesn't wake, but calms. I move away. His body contours and screams fill the room. I don't know what to do, should I call the lodge. "Anna!" I bolt into his bed, holding him, stroking his chest. He calms and sleeps. I'll just wait a bit. I watch him sleep. I'm touching him. Feeling him, he mumbles my name. it's like a balm to me. I cuddle into him, feeling the safe, comfortable aura of his body. I drift off to sleep, with visions of a wild flower meadow along the Sound.

Xxxxxx

Lunch at the lodge:

Lunch is in the communal dining room, a large table. Sadie brings me in, I feel stronger when he's around. Introductions are made, only first names. We sit, a delicious venison stew with corn bread, and fruit salad.

"I'll give you 50,000 dollars for a pain pill, you have to have them with your leg. Come on man help a buddy" Eric, a wasted rocker type guy, all tattooed a selfish me generation begs

"No, I don't have pain pills, just antibiotic's." Chris state. I put my hand on his thigh. I need to support him.

"Bullshit, man. You got to have pain pills. Man 100,000 dollars" Eric begs. We look at Bob and Sadie; they are watching us.

"Eric, is it. I don't have any pain pills. Period." Chris states more forceful

"Chris man you got To. I mean dude, must hurt you know, right man? The leg dude." Eric continues

"I have a high pain threshold." Chris say

"you're here for drugs or alcohol" ask Sam a fifty-something alcoholic, pervert with shifty eyes, undressing me.

"neither." We both say.

"why are you guys here then?" Sam ask.

"I'm a Sadist, I like to beat people." Chris say, he looks at me, can I deal with a sadist. I don't doubt him, but I feel things, different things. It's not him, I'm sure of it. I squeeze his leg. Smiles at him with sympathy, and caring. My heart beats for him.

"What about you missy," Sam ask. It irritates me, breaking my basking in Chris strength and calm. this masochistic asshole irritates me.

"I have anger problems with people who attack me, touch me. I can't stop beating them to a pulp once I start." I state honestly. It feels good to say it, understand my demons. Chris slip his hand over mine. I smile at him.

"Bullshit, dudes! like your both way to calm and happy. I mean. Babe, you can beat me and my big dick, anytime, anyplace, anyway. I like it rough." Eric starts up. Chris starts to rise, but I put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. I can fight my own battle, I rises leaning over the table, I want to reach across the table, a break his balls with my hands. Unleash my demons on him. Chris grab hold of my hand. It calms me, lets me regain myself.

"Eric, I can't afford to reach across this table and stuff your napkin down your throat. But I'm sure Dr. Bob would allow a little ring time outside after lunch. We're I would be happy to demonstrate my inability to control my rage once I start. I'm sure you'll enjoy the air-ambulance ride to the nearest hospital, and all the pain pills you need." I calmly teach him his place, and my willingness to beat his sorry ass, both of them. I sit back down. They flee to the other end other table. An older grey haired, ponytail guy "Eric we'll discusses this behavior in group, your last warning.

Finishing lunch, I feel safe with Chris, no matter what he is. I feel safe with him.


	6. Chapter 6 Proxy battle of Fort Clatsop

Chp6 Proxy battle of Fort Clatsop

Astoria Oregon: Elliot-pov

I work on my legs on a reclined bike. It hurts, hurts a lot for the muscles to move. Eight weeks in a frigging cast after a six hour of surgery to install temporary plate to deal with the beating Steele gave me. Christian's gotten out of hand, I don't recognize the derange beast he's become.

 _Christian, please let it go. It was accident, I don't hold Steele responsible. I hold the two rapists. "Smack" what the fuck he hit me, in a wheelchair. He's in one to, but he hit me, like I'm not his brother. I look at the demon in the wheelchair. Taylor is choking him out, as Christian, a wild animal is trying to get to me madness in his eyes. Mom is crying. Dad is crying. Mia just back from Paris is on the floor, screaming in pain. The next day, the parents and Mia drive me to Astoria. That was two weeks-ago_

Mom moved me down here to outside of Astoria. A nice large private convalescence hospital. I'm one of the youngest, with only a blonde bombshell name Kate in my age group. We might be friends or fuckbuddies; if my brother hadn't damaged that too. Kate was the blonde on the floor at Steele's woodworks. She doesn't hold me responsible for her friend injuries. But Christian vendetta is another thing.

I've seen her rubbing her sex watching me workout. While I'm a hard-on whenever she's around. I have to fuck her or get a fuck buddie. Several nurses like me enough to relieve the tension, but I don't feel right cheating on her. I know given time, she'll succumb to my charm, and body. I smirk at her, it drives her nuts. I decide to walk up to the Salt camp. I grab a jacket, head out down the beach. The walk to the Salt camp, imaging Lewis & Clark stand here looking out beyond the waves. The hike is not long or hard from rehab. I watch the waves and sea gulls float about the gray air, rain is coming. I meander, lost in thought, mostly about Christian. I wish he would drop this vendetta, but something snap inside of him. I can see in his eyes the terror, I haven't seen since we were kids. Am I losing my brother, have I failed as his big brother. I skip some stones into the receding waves along the low tide mark.

I feel the first drops of rain, I hobble to a covered picnic table next to the beach. The rain should be short, I can see sunrays near the horizon. Great! Kate hobbles into the shelter on her canes. A drown rat would look better, except her teen shirt is soaked. Her nipple pointing out at me, she's braless which hardens my man. I stare and harden. She smacks my jaw up to her eyes and slaps me hard. "ouch" "What the Fuck, Kate!?" she angry, shoves a paper into my chest, knocking me off balance. It falls to the ground, she huffs and puffs; a leans, ungracefully on her cane, over to pick the paper up. I see her ass thru top of her jeans, she commando. Shit why did I look.

She manages to pick up the paper, shoving it back at me. I take it. it's a printout from some gossip site, a picture of some couple on an airplane cuddled under a blanket. Its distorted and wet, I can't tell who. I read the caption bleeding across the paper. Grey and Steele war over! as the secret couple elopes to Europe. What the fuck? "So, what Kate?"

"Your brother has drug and kidnapped my friend" she demands

"What are you talking about. Make sense Kate."

"I talked to Anna yesterday, she was going to some Anger management thing in Alaska, then she in this. Your brother bribed some judge to set her up and drug her, because their no way she be that close to your asshole brother." I stop her "Kate, shut up, my brother's pissed off, but he's no mastermind, beside the girl in the picture is touching his chest, and no one touches Christian's chest, not me, or mom, dad, Mia can just hug him quickly. So, it a fake picture. Get a fucking grip. bitch!" I lose my patience with her argument. She won't shut up, push me. I back till I bump into the table. She gets close, yelling, spiting in my face, standing between my legs; rubbing on my hard cock. I have enough.

I grab her ass, spinning and lay her on the picnic table. Ripping her shirt as I claim her mouth. We are animals in need. Her jeans leave, so do mine. I mount her, driving deep into her sweet cunt. She orgasms screaming my name, ripping fingernails into my back, into the salt tainted ocean air as the storm peaks. I haven't come yet. I spin her over on to her stomach. And drive again into her sex. I peak as she grips my man. We ride over the edge of bliss screaming each other's name. My name is a sweet treat on her lips. I lay beside her. As the rain fades and dusk light the beach.

"hi" I say

"Hi, sorry" she says

"yea, sorry, it's just I agree with you, Christian is being an asshole."

"No, Elliot, idiot. I'm sorry I was so bitchy, teasing you, we should have done that sooner." With a sparkle in her eyes. I lean over kiss her. She tongues me back. I laugh as I stand up, she starts to get up. I push her back face down on the table. Start anew, slow, deep strokes with twists. Till she screaming my name, begging, pleading for faster, harder, I ignore her. Driving slow and sure. She shudders thru many orgasms. Till I come. Screaming her name. she is Jell-O on the table. I pull her naked body up to my lips and just finish her with sweet tongue to tongue. Lips to lips.

I gather the cloths, helping her dress. I can't seem to move without touching her. I hand her my jacket, I'll have to walk back shirtless since she shredded my shirt like I did hers'. We laugh at the staffs' shock, were arm in arm, and not screaming, fighting each other. I slip away to my room, grab a shirt. She does the same, handing me my wet jacket. I hold it to my nose inhaling deeply, Kate's scent. She gawks and kisses me. "pervert". We head into dinner. I laugh, we start over forgetting about Anna and Christian. And find out how great she is. I want to keep her. Boy is that a weird thought. Man-whore Elliot Grey settle for one woman.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Paris: Mia-pov

I stare at the article Janet just texted me. Christian and the Steele girl cuddling on a plane. I don't understand; I just left three days-ago. Christian is off the deep-end. Steele girl tried to attack Dad at Grey house. I look at the Picture, she's pretty. I wonder how the picture came about. Maybe dad drugged them. Their probably locked in a single room, fighting to the dead. Or maybe just maybe their fucking like rabbits. Christian needs sex, he still a virgin at his age. I'm still a virgin, kind of. I haven't had a guy yet. haven't met a guy who fires my sex, measures up to my dad, or brothers. Or can survive the Grey family inquisitions, particularly Christians paranoid, hyper sensitive security check. I bet it's easier to get nuclear clearance than boyfriend approval. At least he lightens up on the girlfriends. Although most are suck ups or spoiled trust-fund babies, Euro-trash wannabe's, waiting to turn all snobbish and conservative once they marry. Forget the wild, times; orgies and police chases. Dad is still pissed about my ticket for wading in the fountain at the flower garden with view of Eiffel tower. Claimed it spoiled the image from some film with Hepburn. I should call Janet to come over except she dumped me for Claire, a business major at Sorbonne.

I have early class at the Ecole Lenotre (cooking School), I need to sleep. I wonder about the photo. Could Christian be in love with Anastasia. The names alone speak of noble royal breeding, like a lost age, something from Pride and Prejudice. I fall asleep with a weird dream of their wedding. In our backyard, white and light blue, soft, classy, small, Christian stands looking regal as he takes Anastasia hand. He trembles in love for her. Kissing her, like in a movie. Love radiates from them. Shining, a washing away all the problems and past evils. Reborn in the bonding of man and wife. I catch the flowers looking at a blond muscled Adonis, a rugged cowboy from big sky Montana country, with passion an love in his eyes.

"Smack" "ouch!" I spin over naked, grabbing my sheet as a stranger looks at me with lust an intent. "Wake up Mia, you're going to be late for class. Oh, yea I'm Sawyer your new CPO. You have thirty minutes" as he walks out the door. I scream curse words as I rush to get going. Asshole isn't going to last long. I'll scream to Christian and he's gone.

On the phone in the car chauffeured by asshole Sawyer; taking me to cooking school: "Daddy, what do you mean Christian is away. I need him to replace this asshole CPO Taylor stuck on me. You approved, he walked in on me sleeping. He saw my naked body! What, No. I was alone. It doesn't what? NO! I was not sleeping with my girlfriend. Wait how do you know I'm? NO. sorry. I don't like him. Yes, what about the picture, our they a. NO? What! I have to put up with his arrogant asshole. I won't do it. period. he'll quit soon enough. I don't need a tattletale or spy. I'm living my life. What do you mean my allowance, Christian wouldn't allow that, no you're being unfair? He's moving into my apartment. No, I know it's Christian apartment. Daddy please. Aghh, fine! Fine! I'll talk with Christian when he surfaces. Yes, around you and mom. You're being unfair, I get top marks in school. I work three night a week at the café. You never take me serious. Bye. No, I'm at school, I have to run to class. Bye, love you too." I hang up, stick my tongue at Sawyer and rush for the stair to school. The Chef doesn't like tardy students. I'm not breaking another nail doing pans after class.

After class, he's waiting for me. I have to go to the café. Laurence quit, some girl got pregnant and he's fled back to Poland. I work like a dog, as the only chef, till midnight. I don't' care about Sawyer, despite him looking like my dream guy. I'm too tired to care about anything. My eyes close a we meander thru the late-night Paris traffic.

The Alarm clock is loud, I roll over and smash the offending device. I lay staring at the mural on the ceiling. Shit! I don't remember getting in bed. I look under the sheets. I'm naked. I sit up as Sawyer walks in. "Good, you're up. let get going. I got better thing to do than nurse maid your skank ass." Infuriating man! He stops at the door "You need some of that Summer Breeze shit, because rotting tuna is sweeter smelling" and he's gone. As my pillow strikes the wall. Oh aghh! Men! I hate them. It a bitch being Bi, put I like both. I've only tried girls, but I lust after guy's; they just never measured up; to pass to third base or home run.

I shower, wash hard my sex. Rubbing it, starts my motor. I fantasize girls I know, pop stars, actress, actors, and final getting off with Sawyers face and body, what I think his body will look like if naked. We're both naked, horny, and hot touching, biting, making the other scream in ecstasy in my fertile mind. I get off like I've never gotten off. I sit on the shower floor, lost in post orgasm bliss. I look over, shit he stands in the bathroom door. His hand on his cock, its spent. He looks hot and smoldering. "You're going to be late if we don't get moving." Putting his cock back in his pants. I drag myself off the floor and walk pass him, drying my wet, hot naked body, let him stare, he retreats to the car. I just make class, but my mind is on Sawyer big pipe. Unlucky, I have café tonight again.

I wake the next morning, naked and alone in bed again. I made a fool of myself last night in the car. I hate Sawyer, yet want him. I wish I could talk to Christian, or mom. She doesn't understand my sexuality. Christian just laughs at my girlfriend angst. I don't have class till ten am, it just seven am. I get up and walk naked into the kitchen, Sawyer is sitting at the table. Suited, ready to leave. I get a coffee, straddle his lap and grind on his man. I purr into his ear, "you're never having me, asshole." I start to get off, he captures my mouth breaking my will with his tongue, rubs my neck, caress my sex. And lifts me to the kitchen counter. I release his man. And we fuck like a wild beast. Hard and strong. We move to the hall, and final my bed. I never make class. His body is so much better than I imagined. As he commands me again and again.

I barely make café to work. Claire show up at closing. my girl Janet left her for an art's major from Norte Dame, she wants some TLC. I smirk at her rich spoiled selfish little girl attitude, "Well, I'm booked for tonight, unless you want to join in" she nods yes, thinking it's a kitten party. I kiss her and grab her ass. "It's a two on one" her eyes bulge, as I lead her to the car. I kiss Luke, bring Claire to us. "She needs some man, can we play with you, lukee." He smirks and kiss us. As Friday finally breaks a free day. Claire is wasted, Luke walks in naked with coffee, my man. He sits and smirks at my morning sated look. "So, still need a douche?" I tease. He smirks a kneels and take my sex in his mouth. Coffee spills over the sheets.


	7. Chapter 7 teenage revival

Chp7 movie and teenage revival

I sip my tea watching the far waves break over pinnacles of rock, far off the coast. Chris is fiddling with his keyboard, a happy boy. He's talking about music, his piano at home, how music is his balm. I'm not really listening. But it soothing to feel his happiness. I feel relaxed, although I will have to sing. It's strange how we short circuit the other anger. How he can with a touch make me feel whole, safe. Can touch me, I barely can hug males, let alone cuddle or sleep with them. I can't even sleep with Kate, my best friend. I wonder if it's just the peer thing Dr. Bob said; or deeper, he makes me feel things, I've tried my whole life to avoid.

The waves seem to come is series of six, six small waves, three large ones. Our we like the waves, if so which ones? the small one's of six or one of the larger three. I turn to look at him. He's playing a Bach piece I think. His face is a study of emotions and thoughts. I walk over to the couch, sit next to my maestro. Leafing thru the song books, I find a Buddy Hollie song, Ray loves Hollie and Cochran. I show Chris the song.

He sweeps into the melody. Pointing out the start, since I don't read music. I sing softly

Everyday it's a-gettin' closer  
Goin' faster than a rollercoaster  
Love like yours will surely come my way (looking at him)  
A-hey, a-hey-hey

(he joins me, singing duet)

Everyday it's a-gettin' faster  
Everyone said, "Go ahead and ask her"  
Love like yours will surely come my way (he looks at me)  
A-hey, a-hey-hey

Everyday seems a little longer  
Every way love's a little stronger  
Come what may  
Do you ever long for true love from me (I bump his shoulder)

Everyday it's a-gettin' closer  
Goin' faster than a rollercoaster  
Love like yours will surely come my way  
A-hey, a-hey-hey

Everyday seems a little longer  
Every way love's a little stronger  
Come what may  
Do you ever long for true love from me (he bumps mine)

Everyday it's a-gettin' closer  
Goin' faster than a rollercoaster  
Love like yours will surely come my way  
A-hey, a-hey-hey  
Love like yours will surely come my way (we look at each other)

BUDDY HOLLY/"Everyday"/(Petty / Hardin)

I look away embarrassed by my brazen ways. He leaves thru and finds an eighties song. A Richard Marx song waiting for you. he starts to sing

Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do

(I sing)  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
(we sing together)

That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

Richard Marx/waiting for you

We fade off looking into each other eyes, tears peek at the corners, as emotions swamp us. I turn to another page quickly. he starts to play: O'God this campy eighty song. I need space from him, this thing between us. I get up and dance and sing this idiotic song. Having fun, letting loose. I see his eyes dancing with me. I feel courage to go, all in

Say, we can go where we want to  
A place where they will never find  
And we can act like we come  
From out of this world  
Leave the real one far behind

(we both sing)

And we can dance or sing

We can go when we want to  
The night is young and so am I  
And we can dress real neat  
From our hats to our feet  
And surprise 'em with the victory cry

Say, we can act if we want to  
If we don't, nobody will  
And you can act real rude and totally removed  
And I can act like an imbecile

(Chris stops playing and dances with me, we're singing like fools, thank god theirs no camera to record us)

And say, we can dance, we can dance  
Everything's out of control  
We can dance, we can dance  
They're doing it from pole to pole

The Safety Dance/ Men Without Hats

We warp back and forth the afternoon away singing and acting like fools. Chris fell over during my one arm rendition of Madonna's Vogue. I dance above him, watching him wither in lust below me, tickling my calf's, knees till I fall next to him, we're laughing like children. Silliness and just fun. We stare at each other, lost in the moment, we're like teenager, suddenly serious, insightful, meaningful. I always wondered what I missed those years, my teenage years. How I know, what I'd been missing; Chris, it Chris.

It dinner time, we've been singing and dancing for hours. I can't remember ever having an afternoon like this. Every song seems to have meaning and feelings. We played so well together. Chris killed me with his piano personas from wild little Richard to savvy intellectual Nate King Cole. I drag my man to the kitchen to begin his cooking lesson.

I've decided to do up a Salmon and rice with garden salad. I pulled the salmon out earlier to defrost. I put a chair next to the stove for him to sit on. Set a pot to boil, instruct him on how to make rice. As I prep the salmon to broil. We talk back and forth about everything and nothing. He starts the rice. I put the Salmon in to broil. I start the vinaigrette as he tries to chop carrots and tomatoes, I have to help him, it's hot standing behind him, tight to his ass. Showing him how to chop without cutting yourself. I have to jump back. I have a need to ravage him, feel is mouth on mine. Let lose my inner goddess. I notice he's very into me. His dick in hard against the counter thru his sweat pants. My inner goddess is backflipping triple soukous

We eat in silence, enjoying the food, and the seascape beyond the window. I laugh at his mischievous little boy pouts and adult scowls as he talks about my dancing and singing. I revels in teasing him with my pop star diva manners. Washing dish sober us both. The simple domestic thing, feels normal, like we've done it a thousand times. Like will always be connected, that this is not a fleeting thing. I could live frozen in this moment forever.

We gather our dirty cloths, we should have done it this afternoon, but therapy comes first I smirk. After showing him how to do cloths, we'll have to ask if dry cleaning is availed for his suit coat. We hunker down on the couch to watch Dr. No. I snuggle into his shoulder. He wraps his arm around me. The fire crackles and Debonair Bond, "James Bond" battles evil villains and sexy hot babies. I like it. Chris stroke my back and hand. Ohh, I love this quiet time between us.

After the movie, I make popcorn while Chris transfers the cloths to the dryer. Returning to my movies. Chris has shifted the cushions to the floor, sitting on the floor. I let my inner goddess lead me. I smirk down at him. Placing the drinks on the coffee table, with the buttered popcorn. I gentle kick his good leg apart. Sitting between his legs, laying back against his chest. Feeling the heat. I need more. I scoot away looking afraid, have courage girl. I remove my teen shirt. Just wearing my bra. I reach and start to take off his t-shirt. He quickly strips it off. I drag an afghan throw from the couch and sit back between his legs.

Skin to skin, his arms around me. I feel heavenly, like I never need to move again. "Anna, we forgot something?" I turn to look at him, what could we have forgotten? He points to the other end of the coffee table. Shit! the remote, we been staring, alright not looking, at a blank screen. Lost in the moments. Laughing, I crawl over a retrieve the offending device. He cups my ass. I wiggle it at him, he kisses my back low, near my shorts top line. I shudder thru my whole body, being. "Soooo responsiveeee" he coos. Hitting play. Cuddling back to a safer happy place in his arms. I feel his little friend, it fills me with joy and comfort, weird feeling for a hard cock poking my back. I let the movie carry we away. It really a mad, mad, mad world. I wonder what Chris is thinking about us, the film, today.

We drag ourselves from the floor. An off to bed. I put back my shirt, removing my bra. Finish my nightly routine. I dread the night suddenly afraid of the nightmares. I help Chris with his sleeping brace. I start to leave. "Anna, please stay with me, I'm afraid." He looks terrified of sleeping. I realize so am I. "Just sleep?" he nods. Pulling back the blankets. I crawl into bed and his arms. I think, he's a very strange sadist. But look at me, a girl afraid, terrorized by the mere thought of sex, intimacies with a man, wearing thin pajama laying in his sweet arms, letting his strength shield me. Shield me from myself. I kiss his shoulder, as we drift to sleep.

XXXXX

c-pov

I watch her sleep, letting the strange emotions course thru my soul, and mind. She is the perfect vision of my submissive in body. She doesn't have a submissive bone in her body. We've been here a day and I can't think straight. She would never be in my world, and I in hers. Yet, here and now, fate has thrown us together, a mad scramble of the dice. Her touch calms me, steadies me. Allows me to think when the rage surfaces, it just evaporates when I know she got my back. This petite little think in my arms. So soft and warm, I could never hate, or war like I use to, could I? her soft breaths along my chest, the small hand curling the hair on my chest. It all relaxes me to sleep, so sleepy it's like I've never sleep before; she was in my arms. Sleepily I let the night claim my wary mind. Happy dreams of Anna in lace teasing me thru an English estate house. Like a nymph, a siren luring me to my happy glorious death. Happy dreams of us.


	8. Chapter 8 Days of Rain

Chp8 days of rain

We woke to a red sky dawn, I fear a storm is on the horizon. I'm not sure if its weather or us. I watch her sleep, awhile longer. It's restful to me, fascinating how this woman can touch me, make me feel things, desire things I never thought possible. It's as if we're two halves made whole. I sip my coffee, as I feel her enter the kitchen. She makes her tea, I put the kettle on when I made coffee. She walks to me, leans on me, I wrap an arm around her shoulder. We sip and watch the waves and the red sky.

Anna teaches me pancakes, while she grills sausage links. We eat in happy banter. Afterwards we do house work. I strip the bed and clean the bathroom. Anna vacuums and dust. We find a hot tube on the back porch. It's good to go, maybe will use it this afternoon.

"Anna, we could skinny-dip" she looks mischievous; a fake British accent with exaggerated manners "Sir Chris, I'm shocked at your indecent proposal, (fluttering her hand and arm in the air, like picking fruit from a tree) sir! To even suggest! such a forward thought! (she pokes my chest, trailing the finger to my sweat pants.) for me to even consider would require a more inquisitive knowledge of yourself and body! (She flaunts away from me swaying that ass). I would have to know you for at least a week before even conversing the proposal. You Cad! (sitting on the couch throwing her legs up, fluttering them in the air like a beached crab)" I want to roll on the carpet. Anna is so dam funny. I just take her in my arms, a slow dance to the soft music playing, _Rachmaninoff piano concerto #2._

Near noon, we head to the lodge for our therapy. During the trek, we sing an old family favorites, apparently both our families:

Trailer for sale or rent, rooms to let, fifty cents.  
No phone, no pool, no pets, I ain't got no cigarettes  
Ah, but, two hours of pushin' broom  
Buys an eight by twelve four-bit room  
I'm a man of means by no means, king of the road.

Third boxcar, midnight train, destination, Bangor, Maine.  
Old worn out clothes and shoes,  
I don't pay no union dues,  
I smoke old stogies I have found short, but not too big around  
I'm a man of means by no means, king of the road.

I know every engineer on every train  
All of their children, and all of their names  
And every handout in every town  
And every lock that ain't locked, when no one's around.

I sing, trailers for sale or rent, rooms to let, fifty cents  
No phone, no pool, no pets, I ain't got no cigarettes  
Ah, but, two hours of pushin' broom  
Buys an eight by twelve four-bit room  
I'm a man of means by no means, king of the road.

 **King of the Road: Songwriters:** ROGER MILLER: **Published by:** Lyrics © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc., Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC

We're roaring in laughter and joy till we do a couple of Beatles songs. I start Mom's favorite:

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free.

Blackbird fly Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird fly Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

THE BEATLES: "Blackbird": (Lennon/McCartney)

Turns out both families are Beatles fanatics, I remember, Mom begging me to learn the songs on the piano. How her and dad, with the Grand's would dance the night away. How Elliot would dance little toddler Mia. How happy we were. How together. Till my hormones kicked in and ruined everything. Anna softly kisses me. We've stopped in the middle of the road. "Chris, it ok, talk to me."

"It ok, I was just remembering how happy my family was till I became me." I leave the words, to painful and to exposed to the light of Anna. I don't need pity. We drive to the lodge in sullen pouting mood, at least mine. Bob makes us write what we think is the cause of our anger. Then we have to write what we think of the other person. Afterwards we lunch, I notice Eric and Sam siting far away from us. Afterwards Bob calls us aside.

"The weather is turning bad, expect to be house bound for a day or two. I'll drive over tomorrow afternoon to do another session. I want you both to continue working on touch, duets, and games. Because of the weather, you can each take 4 DVD or CD, and another book. I already put aside a Disney trivia game in the wagon with some fresh food. Questions"

"Are we behind in the therapy?" I ask. Anna nods, she wants to know too.

"The opposite, I'm afraid. Your both overachievers, every time I write a schedule you too jump off the page ahead on us. But take it slow and relax; see this as a vacation from the daily grind you both had. Find a happy balance within yourselves, together. I know you two can use the down time, to just relax. As your writing early showed, relive the teenage years, you both skipped. Let yourselves be your age. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully." He leaves us.

Anna picks the Lord of the Ring series with the Hobbit cartoon. I pick the next two bond movies in the series, and two comedies Birdcage and Weekend at Bernie's, Elliot favorites. We head back, but detour to a rocky lonely beach. We walk along the surf line. Enjoying the brisk wind and salt ocean air. Anna seem pensive, apart. I don't like it. I move closer, she moves away.

"Anna?" I ask.

"Please don't ask, I'm afraid of you" she says quiet and scared

"I's because I'm a sadist?" I tremble with fear, is my fuck-up pass destroying my now, again.

"No, it's me. I want! I can't stop thinking about you. being intimate with you. it terrifies me, I've never been" she walks away to a small gravel point. I let her alone. Trying to understand the words, meanings. I give up it confusing. I just clear my mind, and find myself behind her. I just pull her in with one arm, holding her, She silently weeping. I nuzzle her hair, her right hand covers mine. We stand for a awhile in the wind and spray.

"When I was 11 my mother cheated on my daddy, she divorced him and remarried when I was 12; we moved to Las Vegas. #3 her third husband, I can't even say his name it terrifies me. At first it was just words, berating me, then beatings, then humiliation. He would stand me naked in the living room and call me names, insults, berate me. Then beat me." She shakes, as the confession reaches a place of horror fill memories, and she just melts into me. I bite her ear. She seem to stop and relax.

"Your mom during this time?" I ask

"She would sit next to him, helping insult me, berate me, she would hold me for him to beat me. I didn't realize at the time she was a drug addict, and she need his help, his drugs to get high. After eight months of this he begins coming into my room touching me, beating me when I resisted. He beat me bad, I managed, I don't remember well hitting him with a beer bottle, fleeing. Him kicking me down a flight of stairs in the shitty apartment we lived in. a neighbor call police. I spill everything in the ER. Mom and #3 left the state, left me in the ER with some broken ribs, left leg, right wrist and my left arm. Which is why it's slow to heal. I called Ray, my dad and he came a took me back. Every time someone attacks me, or I like someone; his face appears, #3. I freak out fighting him." She confesses and I hold her close.

"You see his face on me?" I ask

"No, but if we move forward like I want, I'm afraid it will. I'm terrified of being intimate with you, I want to be, but I've never been able to be intimate with anybody." She starts to ramble.

I turn her into me. Raise her talking jaw, letting my last crutch fall. Kissing her lips. Letting my strength and passion, engulf her. She returns the passion, a raise me a tongue, sweet bubble gum tongue, I've never kissed a girl before, kissing was way too personal for BDSM. Yet here in the far north, on a gray sky's painting gravel beach along the Southern coast of Alaska. I'm lost to everything but her. Just her and me, alone. We are broken ships among the rocks and shoals. Battered in the storm of life. Searching for the inlet to safe, calmed waters of a sheltered bay. I feel the wetness in my shoes as high tide creeps in on us. The cold-water chills are ardor. She gathers my crutches as we wander back to the wagon. And drive home to the cottage.

XXXXX

The fire roars as we sit on the floor, she shirtless, with only her bra on; straddle my legs. Kissing me, exploring me. My hands at my side, as I let her lead and set the pace. She's gentle and soft touches, kisses, long exquisite tongue fights. Leave me satisfied, a strangely happy. I long to fuck her. But this is so new to me, the intimacy, the quiet, gentle make out session. I've never in my life done this, I missed this teenager thing. We let the afternoon slip away in second base. I feel her body, soft warm and mine. Always mine. As we map a new path. A joint path in this new light. I worship at her alter, willingly giving myself as sacrifice to her needs. Yet I feel the one receiving, gifted the marvelous Anna, her caring, and compassion; her love. That word again keeps creeping into my mind. Can I let go enough to take the leap.

We make dinner and watch the Hobbit cartoon and then the Fellowship of the Ring. She lays in my arms, I feel like a king. As the storm, leading edges pelt our windows. I just let the world drift away. To her. Just her. I think I'm in love for the first time. When I get out of here, #3 will dread the day he touched my Anna. After the movies, we move to my bed. To sleep, no playing in bed, it's are refuge from the nightmares. Are little bubble of calm, our shelter bay. We haven't said twenty word since the beach. Silence rule the cottage. Bob will be mad we skip the duet, well will do more tomorrow. Anna cuddle into me. Making my sleep a bright shining day.

xxxxx

The dawn heralds a storm, hard and pounding on the roof and windows. Massive breakers crash down the rocks pinnacles outside the kitchen windows. Wind bends and huddle the trees near catastrophe. We huddle before the fire, letting the morning seep away. Bob calls about eight am, he will try this afternoon to make it out to us. A couple of tree's have blocked the road. We are isolated and alone. Anna teaches me to make a casserole for lunch.

We play the trivia game, I'm beaten badly. I don't remember half of these movies or shows. Anna takes pity on me, by just answering the questions. Every wrong answer is a kiss. I start to suspect she's throwing the game. As kisses rain on me. I just pull her to me, on the couch and ravage her mouth and neck. She screams is pleasure and delight. I nearly burn the casserole, but Anna saves it. we laugh at my slightly charred dish. I tease the teacher, that it wouldn't have burned if she hadn't distracted me with dancing while she made the salad.

Near one Bob calls, the storm is too much. He'll try tomorrow. After a phone session.

"Have you two been working on your homework?" he asks

"No, Mostly Chris's touch thing" Anna confess, I look at the little snitch. She shrugs and look contrite "It's wrong to lie to Doctor Bob" I'm beginning to suspect my little bookworm is one of those super geeky students. The one's who always turns in all the extra credit work, and does every lab.

"So, you two have been doing only Chris's assignment. Chris what do you say." Bob ask in that annoying therapist way, like I need to be contrite.

"Yes, but Anna been working on her issue over the touch." There Anna suck lemons

"Anna? Have you come to a conclusion on your issue?"

"I told Chris about #3." Anna says, shaking in my arms. Shit. I feel like shit for forcing her. I kiss her neck to see if she still wants me. She leans back into me a purrs.

"Anna? Chris? How exactly are you position in the room?" Bob ask, knowingly I watch Anna blush. Before she can rat us out.

"Where sitting on the couch." I say defensibly

"How exactly are you sitting on the couch?" Bob ask

"I'm between his legs, leaning back against his chest." Anna says blushing even deeper, I would love to see how far down that goes, as she shirtless, and I see it going below her short's waistline.

"How are you too dressed?" Bob ask, what the fuck is he a voyeur or something. I always suspect therapists live in their patients' lives because they don't live in there's or have the courage to live at all.

"I'm shirtless, with shorts and a bra. Chris is shirtless with sweatpants" Anna the good student confesses, shit we're boned.

"So, you've overcome your intimacy issues with men?" he asks.

"Some, we haven't gone pass the" she trails off, looking back at me. Tensing unsure of what or how to say it.

"We've gone to second base, only second base." I quickly interject. Anna relaxes.

"Chris? How did it feel when she told you? Did she explain her intimacy problems? A how did you overcome them?"

"I felt angry, rage wanting to find #3 and kill him. Protect Anna, cherish her. I wanted to be the man she deserved. I was afraid she'd see the pervert in me. The sadist as #3. That she would leave me." I ramble the jumble of thoughts in my head.

"What did you do to help Anna with her issue." He asks

"We made out, second base, you know?" God, what does he want a play by play. I stress. Anna strokes my forearms. It does little to relax me, she turns her head, lifting up and bites my ear lope. I kiss her.

"Chris, did you dominate her?" Bob ask, what, his he asking if a Dominated her. Jeez like I ever could. The thought stiffens me, shocks me. Since we met, I've been nowhere near a Dominate, a Master. It like another foreign world to me right now. Anna turns completely into my arms, hugging me, steading me.

I let her control the make out session, I let her control the pace of our intimacy. Should I? do I let her top me, or lead me around on a leash like Eliana. Can I be more that the failed scared boy inside of me. I sweat and panic. This is too much, I need air. A mouth takes mine. I lose all thoughts as the sweet taste of Anna fill the room, world. Tying me back to a small cottage on the Alaska coast, trapped in a storm of emotions greater than the one pounding the roof.

"Chris! Anna! Chris! Anna!" scream Bob thru the phone.

"Sorry? I had a panic attack?" I confess as she licks and nibble my neck. Bring me back from the edge.

"What was the source of the attack, can you tell me."

"Losing control, giving her control of me, letting her lead. It brought back images of Eliana. Being helpless." I confess tear seep from my eyes. as she love me, caress me.

"Have you told her about Eliana?" Bob quiz

"no!" I say

"Please tell us both, vocalize it." he asks ripping the bandied off the wound of my soul.

"Eliana was a friend of my mother, I was out of control, drinking, drugs, anything to escape the touch issues. I was fifteen and a raging hard on. She seduced me and taught me BDSM, I was her submissive for six-years, than I became a Dominate, A Master. It made me better, focused, who I am today." I say without conviction as my world has been turn upside down and inside out.

"Bullshit Chris. She raped you. I bet she isolated you from everyone and everything. Made you fear being close, loveable, human. You're not a sadist. You're a gentle, caring loveable man. You wouldn't have allowed me to touch you, or dance with you. or cuddle in the night. Admit it. you like this you, this right now who you are?" Anna challenges me, with her dead-on logic and common sense. Her undeniable logic seeps into my mind. I try to counter, but she's right. I like the now and here. I would never have allowed this in Seattle; this closeness to exist. It like she sees thru to my soul. I have to know?

"I have submissive that look like you, like my birth mother! the crack whore, I beat them to punish her for leaving me, allowing her pimp to beat and burn me, to make her pay for not loving me. I'm a monster, I can't love or be loved. Everyone in my family just feel responsible because they adopted me. I'm no capable of love. Don't you see the monster. I hate being trapped, the scared little boy about to lose it all. Be hunger, poor, afraid of what comes thru the door. I'm afraid of failing again, no saving my motherrr" I race thru the words: emotions avalanche on me, descend me into weeping mess, she holds me. How can she hold me after what I said? How can she not be running for the hills? She strokes my back and head. Whispering words I can't hear, but feel. Lost in a maelstrom of doubt and terror.

She turns the phone off. Holds me, just holds me in silence. For a long time, we lay on the couch. My shattered soul wrapped in soft loving arms. How can she love me? Me?

"Chris, babe? I need you to stand up and come with me." I stare at her face, gentle beautiful face. She kisses my tears away. I hobble to our bedroom, she gentle lays me on the bed removing my pants, brace and underwear. She strips naked. Crawls up my body pulling the blankets over us. "Chris, we are naked both in body and soul. Nothing between us, no past, no baggage. Just us! I want you to love me. Make love to me. I've never done this so be gentle. Make me yours." She purrs directly to my soul, she giving me herself. Yet I'm giving myself. I slide down the bed, licking and kissing her body. I worship her breast, the sensitive nipple. She arches and screams my name. Whoa daddy! She responsive so responsive. I dive deeper into her body, arriving at her sex, with long deep thrust of my tongue. Feeling her virginity, the tightness. I work her into a frenzy of need and desire. I slide up her body, a grab a condom from the night stand. Shit! I ripped it in my haste. I grab another. I've never had a virgin, a virgin she deserves better than me. I balk at what I'm about to do. Insecure in the moment. Should I take this from her? "Chris! You are who I want. NOW. Right NOW!"

She grabs the condom, opening it. I present him to her. "make sure no air pockets at the tip." I instruct as she rolls it on. the touch of her hand nearly unmans me. She smirks and leans forward and sucks the tip. "AGHHHH ANNA!" I scream to her wide-eyed pleasure.

I move back down and posited over her sex "This will hurt for a second, let me know when I can move?" I slide into the tightest pussy I've ever at. She grips me like a steel vise. She arches and gasp in pain. It nearly stops me. She thrust up to go deeper. I slowly move, long hard strokes. "Faster, Faster, Yes! YES! **YES!** " Till we're a fever pitch of pleasure and ecstasy. We orgasm together, falling next to her. My eyes can't focus, my heart can't slow down. She run's a hand over my cheek.

"Your mine. A you're not a sadist." She purrs.

"your mine, forever." She smiles as sleep takes us.

XXXXXXXXX

The dam phone is ringing. I leave my warm bed with Anna still asleep.

"YES! What!" I yell in the living room.

"Chris, calm down. Tell me what happened. I tried to get out to you too, but the storm is too much. Please talk to me." Bob says

"Ok, I'm a asshole. She trusts me. An I don't know who I am anymore. Everything is confused. I want her, I need her. But she deserves better that fifty shade of fucked up grey. I mean once she home she'll be better, while I still be in the same shit. The same vise." I want to do something to relive the tension."

"Chris, drop and give me fifty push-ups, I want to hear you count." Bob say over the phone, what the fuck! Maybe he's right. I drop and pump out the pushup. I feel better, a little more stable.

"Where is Anna?" bob asks

"She's sleeping, we made love, it was her first time and she had me lousy me." I whine

"Chris, did you fuck her hard? make her hold her hands away from you?" Bob says, what the frigging hell, Flynn! He's been talking to Flynn.

"Flynn, you've been talking to Flynn, haven't you?"

"Chris, I talked to your doctor, friends, family, everyone who could give me picture of you. so answer my questions." Bob demands

"No, I didn't fuck her or hold her hands. We made love, intense and satisfying. Perfect love, she perfect in sex. We spent hours making love, her touch was exquisite. Healing even. I could stay in bed forever with her. I love her ways, funny waysss" I drift off into self-indulging fantasies of us.

"Chris, do you realize you said love three time. That your defending her, while self-loathing yourself. Do you think she pity fucked you!" Bob starts

"Shut the Fuck up, don't talk about her like that. She not a deceitful person, there's no motive, she likes me, just me. I won't have you talking about her like that you hear me. Hear me BOB!" I scream as laughter fill the phone.

"See Chris, you do care, you do love her. And you want to protect her, just as she wants to protect you. her motive is as old as the sands of time. She loves you. she wouldn't have given her virginity to you if she didn't. And you are worthy of her love and live. Start by asking her why she feels for you. Ask yourself why you feel for her. Spend some time not in sex or foreplay; talking about your feeling. Your insecurities. Your passion for music, nature, soaring. Find a common ground. You both our equal in this. Remember we are not the enemies, where your cheerleaders, your coaches. Your guide on this wonderful journey you've started; called life."

"Ok, I'll try" and hang up. Walking back to bed, my leg hurts less every day, the dam infection must be going. I watch her sleep. Can I be the man she deserves, I don't know. But I need her forever in my arms. Without her, life isn't worth the pain. I will need to clean up my act when we return to Seattle. Eliana is gone. She's controlled me for the last time, I need to forge a new relationship with my parents. Stand up and demand respect. I'm not a little kid anymore. I look out at the raging storm, as I find the eye of the hurricane in my mind. I need to make Anna mine before we leave here. Possess her future, my future. You ignorant asshole Grey. Our future. Our future. From today forward it needs to be our future, our world, our life.


	9. Chapter 9 day after Hottubing

Chp9 day after hottubing

The last week has passed in a whirlwind of talks and argument's. A finally realization of who each of us is, wants to be. The major contention "US", the joining of us, not body and soul. But reality and mind. How we could be a couple back in the world. I still haven't discussed my baggage, my family or the stupid war I started. I feel ashamed at what I did, what I became. I lounge in the hot tub as she arrives with drinks. It took eight days to get out here. The big storm, kept us house bound for four days, was followed by a series of smaller storms. This afternoon is the first real sunny day.

Anna sinks slowly into the water handing me an ice tea, her naked breast float in the water, tantalizing me. She sits across playing her feet and toes into forbidden regions. I've unleashed a sex fiend, Anna the shy is long gone. She has overcome her intimacy issues with me. She still has problems with other males, but is more at easy. I've managed to allow Bob and a couple of other Dr. to briefly hug me. Bob and Sadie drilled deep into our issues. The lengthy confession of my BDSM life is embarrassing in the light of day. Not the acts, but my selfishness, my alternate motives, and my dishonest addiction to control. Eliana's manipulation of my issues to control me, isolate me, and damage me. The deeper I sunk into Dominance the more she owned me, my life.

It's been a long week mentally, having to overcome my carefully built walls of defiance, and isolation. I never realized how much I miss my mother, and sibling. How my relationship with dad was short circuited by Eliana. How I allowed his opinions of my life, business, and family to damage me, instead of taking them like an adult, I allowed them to attack the scared little kid in me. I always felt like a little kid harassed to show manners at thanksgiving, not an adult, independent, and confident in my actions. Anna makes me see that you can't live in the shadow of your parent's vision of you or their fantasy dreams of your life; you have to rise above the parental restrictions and concerns. Be an adult yourself, make mistakes, but still love your parents. Understand their flaws and failures, are not yours, you were the child, not the adult. We talk long one night about Ella, my birth mom. I love her but hate her, in the new light I accept her. With all her flaws and failures. That she loved me.

A pleasurable foot snaps me out of reflections to the present. Anna is like a kid locked in a candy store. She is a goddess in sex. Willing to try many things, even my kinky things, although she sets several hard limits. No cane, belts, whips, extreme pain, no punishments. She fell off the couch when I explained my rules. "No. Never. Nope with a capital NO." she crooned at me.

She's tried bondage, lite pleasurable spanking, and other kinky fuckery which she named it. Everything I get to kink her with, she gets to do to me. Sometimes with hilarious results, Anna just tied my hands to the head board when Bob show up unannounced. We had to scramble to dress, and get untied, while Anna turned beet red in embarrassment, At my delay. My little sex apprentice had to ask Sadie for a restock of condoms; twice. Yet the real times, like right now, are what we cherish. The talking, intimacy, the realization of us.

"Anna, we need to deal with some issues. I'm a very rich guy. I need you to understand, that if I had nothing, I still ask this. Marry me?"

"Chris, I don't want your money, I'm not a gold digger, or spoiled person. I need to think about it, ok?"

"So, that not a no?" I ask afraid

"Yes, it a maybe. I need time. Alright this is a big step, I mean not just us, but family, and complications. I just need time."

"ok, we still have time, but I except an answer before we leave."

"Leave the hot tub?" she purrs as she moves across the tub, to straddle my lap, I want to slide into her, but we have no condoms. She flashes a metal packet in my eyes. A sex fiend I've created. She rolls me up and we fuck, We make the water slosh out of the tub across the deck. As she screams my name. pushing me higher, and harder. Till I explode. I pull her down into my arms, feeling the post-orgasm. Sex has never been this good before her, the depth and width of emotions. The binding of us together is a revelation ever time, a moment with incredible insight and meaning. Baring our souls to each other. Shakes and strength me to my core.

"I've created a sex fiend, a beautiful kinky sex fiend." Kissing her, what a week.

"well, teach me more kinky fuckery; spank me again." She challenges me. I nod. We scamper across the deck. My leg is better but sore. Finished the antibiotics, and I can stand longer, limp more without the brace. She leads me to the bedroom. Sits on the bed waiting for me, the very picture of prim and proper naked genteel Womanhood. I think I'll start with a little lite oral foreplay, a merge into a pleasure spanking with magic finger, maybe six or nine slap to her red hot ass.

I look into her eyes and just surrender to the deep blue, making slow emotional love to her. Forgotten is the kink. I just lose myself in her, as she loses herself in me. We find the center and bask in the light of love. I wash my past in the bright glow of her love. Letting the afternoon drift to night.

Dinner is late, fish and chips. I mastered the fryer, finally. We eat watching the last Bond movie. I play some piano, while we sing. Mostly R&B ballads. She gets her sex spanking before bed, then a long heavy love making to sleep. She cuddles into me. I can't wait for an answer. Tomorrow will be better. We've nearly completed the course and still have two weeks left. Nothing can touch us now.

XXXXXXXXX

Two day earlier:

We're looking out at the rough sea, crash along the rocky beach. Just the two of us in the ATV wagon. I hold her hand. "Anna, I love you!" I say the words for the first time. She turns to me, searching my eyes. making me nervous, afraid, does she love me? I wait on needles and she cups my face and caress my cheek. "Yes. I love you!" she says. I hug her and kiss her. Everything just got better. We move are relationship into high gear. She knows my deeps secretes and sins. I'm an open book. Bob and Sadie are happy for us. The Anger management course is well in hand. We may get to leave early. Bob arranges for us next week to start talking about family and friends.

Anna spends two hours with Sadie, while Bob dissects my life. All my failures, previous sex partners, friends, and the Steeles. A lot of time on my vendetta with the Steele's. I realizes what a screw up I am, how I let my stupid, childish, vendetta hurt, my family, friends, company. When I get back, I'll make amends, try to salvage my failure. I stare out the rooms window into the green forest. I need to find a way to not let my outside world destroy my future with Anna.

After dinner, we sing a few songs till the emotions get to deep when we duet:  
Um oh  
La la la  
Oh yeah

I never knew such a day could come  
And I never knew such a love could be inside of one  
And I never knew what my life was for  
But now that you're here I know for sure

I never knew til I looked in your eyes (oh baby)  
I was incomplete til the day you walked into my life (um, hm)  
And I never knew that my heart could feel so precious and pure  
One love so real, real

Can I just see you every morning when (every morning, babe)  
I open my eyes  
Can I just feel your heart beating beside me every night (every day)  
Can we just feel this way together til the end of all time  
(Can I just spend my life) Can I just spend my life with you (um, hm)

Now baby the days and the weeks and the years will roll by  
But nothing will change the love inside of you and I

And baby I'll never find any words that could explain  
Just how much my heart, my life, my soul you've changed

Can you run to these open arms when no one else understands  
Can we tell God and the whole world I'm your woman and you're my man  
Can you just feel how much I love you with one touch of my hand  
Can I just spend my life with you

No touch has ever felt so wonderful (you are incredible)

Not a deeper love I've ever known (never let you go)

I swear this love is true (now and forever to you, to you, oh, oh)

Can I just see you every morning when I open my eyes  
Can I just feel your heart beating beside me every night  
Can we just feel this way together til the end of all time  
Can I just spend my life with you  
Can you run to these open arms when no one else understands  
Can we tell God and the whole world  
(You're my woman) and (you're my man)  
Can you just feel how much I love you with one touch of my hand  
Can I just spend my life with you

Can I just spend my life with you  
Can I just spend my life with you (forever here with you)  
Can I just spend my life with you

Can I just see you every morning when I open my eyes  
Oh oh

 **Spend my life with you: Songwriters:** POSEY, DEMONTE/BENET, ERIC/NASH, JR., GEORGE: **Published by**  
Lyrics © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc., BMG RIGHTS MANAGEMENT US, LLC

That night we spend in bed talking about our emotions, feelings, fears and insecurities. We reach several milestones and agreements on what the future holds. Cuddling into sleep, the world is looking better, we are getting better.

Xxxxxxx

Sunday 11am: lodge: a-pov

I sit in the great room, reading Verne's Mysterious Island. The weather has turn bright for the next week, I plan on some fun outdoor actives now that Chris's leg is much better. Besides the hot tub, I massage it every evening. Well, I start massaging it, but somehow move on to other more needy anatomy parts. I blush at the thought. Tomorrow we start with our baggage, our past. I realize how far all that shit as shrunk from my mind. Grey's shit particularly, has fallen away. I wonder if Chris can withstand Grey's onslaught, if it's a breaking point. I dread tomorrow, yet it must be done. The one thing I've learned here, is you can't hide from yourself. I can be strong, Chris has shown me I can be strong, assertive, and still be me. I revel in the realizations he loves me, supports me. That I can be ME!

More people filter in to the Lodge, mostly in pairs. I ignore them, most are lost in their own problems, all males. I made my position clear to them, but several chills me, particularly Sam. Something about him, makes me on edge. I try to read as a shadow creeps onto me. I look up into Sam's mean eyes. his evil grin. The world is dark, as the familiar creep of my old self, evil Anna rises to meet the challenge.

"Well, Well, Little Anna reading all alone. Why don't we chat. Get to know each other? Maybe be friends? You'll want to be my friend. I can do things for you after Grey leaves." He speaks dripping evil and hate. Grey? What does he know.

"Got to hand it to Grey, bringing a pro (prostitute) to rehab. I bet your worth every grand he's paying you. I bet the Doctors will be pissed when they find out your only here for Grey's pleasure. Ah! Ah! You must be a tiger in the sack to turn him from gay." He listens to his own words like it's a self-filling prophecy.

"Grey?" I ask cautiously, wary of a trap. A test of the rules, or just evil intent on Sam's part.

"Yea, right like you don't know your fucking the great Christian Grey of Seattle. The Iceman of Business, the Terror of Takeovers. I'll bet you like powerful men, fucking your small box. Why don't we go for a walk before lunch? You can give me a job sample, after Grey's done with you, I might hire you. COME!" he says. I'm stunned processing the information. Chris is Grey. Asshole billionaire Christian Grey. My Evil Anna rise to slam into Chris's Anna, did he know? If so! Is this some game! Some #$% %& game. Using me, my love. I will find out and decide from there. HE ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!

I feel my arm being grabbed. It jerks me out of my mind into the present. Sam is trying to drag me out, to blackmail me into sex, I allow him to pull me off the easy chair. I move forward into him. Driving my knee into his balls, the book becomes a weapon. They say pen is mightier than the sword: well a thick, leather bound classic hardbound book is a lethal weapon. Smashing his face, teeth, Driving the edge into his nose, watching the blood splatter as eye-sockets swell and blacken. He tumbles to the floor. I kick him in the sternum till Chris grabs me away. I calm. I don't want to calm, I want answers. I rise up thrashing out of his arms. Looking into his eyes I want to believe, I need to believe. I can't think looking into his eyes. "Don't touch me GREY!"

My words shock him, confusion reigns as the Doctors arrive. Sadie gets me to walk outside. We around the corner of the Lodge and Eric, Sam's buddy is waiting with rope and his dick out. I snap; slamming him into the building. Dragging him down to the gravel by his throat. Driving my knee into his deflated cock, and balls, listening to his screams of pain and mercy. "Talk!" I scream dripping hate and evil into his face. He spills everything, no loyalty, no courage, a weak selfish man. Tom, Eric's ponytail doctor, rush up. I release the worm. I can't control my mind! my burning need to hurt, kill, to destroy. Running into the freezing surf. Letting the cold water cool my rage. I come out to Chris, holding a blanket. I see pain in his eyes.

"Did you know?" I ask

"No, I didn't know they would attack you, what do you think I am?" He says with honest, after the last weeks I know honest from him.

"Is this game to you, having me here. Playing house as part of your hatred of me, my family!"

"Anna, what are you talking about. I know? I come with baggage being Christian Grey. But you're not making any sense. Why would I hate you, your family?" he demands, do I believe him? In his arms, wet soaking cold, looking into those grey eyes, love and compassion. I need to know if this was just a fling.

"Christian Grey, billionaire asshole. (pointing to myself and curtsey) Anastasia Steele." I say with conviction and graceless manners. I walk away, afraid to see the truth in his eyes. That this was a game.

What the hell, I'm swooped into the air and his arms, as he carries me into the lodge, up the stairs "Chris put me down, your leg. Don't hurt yourself! Please?" I beg. We enter the small elevator, which forces him to set me down. He takes my mouth, kisses the fears and pain away. Heating my soul, and body. My mind is slower to succumb to his force of wills. He seats me in our therapy room, leaves me as Sadie arrives with dry cloths and an electric blanket.

I sit dry and warm as Bob enters with Sadie bringing Chris. "Alright let's start with some facts shall we: neither of you knew who the other was. NEITHER OF YOU KNEW WHO THE OTHER WAS. Am I clear on this? This Therapy is not a joke, a game, revenge or anything other than what we told you. You both have anger issues, I believe we've made great progress this past week. You're both aware of tomorrows topics, it was planned to bring your baggage out slowly and constructively. But Sam and Eric destroyed that option. SO, we need to work this out right now before you two return to the cottage." Bob says

"What? Were still in the same house?" I ask indigent, I can't stay in the same house as him.

"Yes, you both have 10 more days till evaluation, nothing in your treatment plan has changed Anna. The rules haven't changed. You haven't changed from yesterday. The information on Chris has not changed. The introduction of Chris as Christian to your view has changed. We talked about him, you. both of you have talked about the other's public persona. Anna are your feelings and emotions changed from yesterday about Chris?" Sadie states calm and assured to my response. everyone stares at me, I look into his eyes. fear and pain are plain to see, but what if? "Chris, is this a ?" I can't finish the words, afraid of the answer.

"Anna, I didn't know, it's too fast. everything is too fast. I love you, but the history, the stupid things I did. I'm sorry, so sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to? Anymore?" he stutters in pain, I open my mouth to speak, reality crashes down on me, he's giving me the chance to abandon him, walk away. Everything in my mind rebels, as my heart and soul takes over. The past is gone and buried. Today is today and tomorrow is our future. I rise from the couch and straddle his lap. Leaning in and kissing him, with all my might. Chasing away our demons and strife. "If, you still want me, the answer is YES.

xxxxxxxx

Hours later, I lay in his arms. Safe and secure for the night, the future. We talked long and deep with the doctors about the vendetta, irrational fears that made it get out of hand. I realized that we both got out of hand. The true person was never Christian or Anastasia, it was always simply Chris and Anna. Tomorrow we have more confessions and pain to rip away. Tomorrow more love to plaster the hate, and loathing. Tomorrow will be better, just because he here in my arms, loving me. Sleep takes me as I feel his eyes on me, wordless thought pass between us. The night will drift into dawn. Nothing has changed, love is still here.

c-pov:

I lay with her in my arms. Emotions so raw and wounds weeping; chase the goodness and peace from my mind. She is incredible. To forgive me, and make me whole with her simple YES. Do I deserve her, Bob and Sadie say yes! I need to kill my family and her's for placing us here. So much possible ruin, so much gain. I let her love bask my pain away. We find the common ground, Bob harped on, making us whole and sane. I wanted to kill Sam and Eric. But Anna did a number on both. After a hospital stay, Jail time is in the future for them. Eric was another court remanded client. Sam's Daughter will be horrified he failed and did what he did. She a Congresswoman from Nebraska.

Bob let me talk to Welch and Roz. I made arrangement to have Sam and Eric get justice and protect Anna. Stop the vendetta against Steele. Roz already rolled back the idiotic bullshit I started. I thanked her, she dropped the phone in shock. Welch was happy we're working out the issues. I didn't tell them about the pending marriage. I plan on revealing that punch in person to family and friends. I smile at my revenge for this therapy. I hear the faint crash of the waves down at the beach. The soft snores of Anna. I haven't told her she mumbles in her sleep. I find the most fascinating thing about me. Her love, her kink, her passion for life.

I drift off to sleep with visions of children playing beneath a Christmas tree in a large room, with views of the Sound. Anna holding a small infant with copper hair and shocking blue eyes. while hounds and kids climb over me, laughter fill the space. As love conquers all, especially a frightened boy, with a dirty blue piece of blanket.


	10. Chapter 10 Armistic of Seattle

Chp10 Armistice of Seattle

Bob drops us off at the gate to our flight home, we took the full thirty days. Although the last week was more pre-marriage counseling than anger management. Anna was mad at me refusing to allow her to drive the ATV to the mainland seal colony up the coast, yesterday. But it's the only time I got to drive the whole thirty days. I brought a lunch, and four condoms. I screw up and was frustrated I needed six. Well, I was frustrated, Anna was happy to experiment different 69 positions, she seems positively wicked discussing how to earn our mile-high merit badge, my overachieving teacher pet.

I limp with the brace now, I think after the next thirty days, baring infection, I'll be thru with it. Anna is mischievous, as we claim our seat. This time I put her near the window. She crawls over me. I cuddle into her, feeling her pre-flight jitters. We get a blanket from the stewardess, as the rest of the passengers pass by. We just enjoy our touches and quiet time. After the planes been airborne, the privacy screen raised, I play magic fingers. Anna has to bit her new Alaska Rivera sweat jacket, as the orgasm takes her.

Later she sneaks under the blanket and sucks me to paradise, while I bite on her sweat jacket. The saliva and teeth marks are very telling. I hope the crew doesn't notice. Anna cuddles to me. As midnight sun chase to night over the San Juan's. We marvel and dread the Seattle skyline. Soon dawn will herald are arrival. I arrange a meeting at Escala, a breakfast gathering of family and friends. Anna arranged for her father and couple of his goons to join us. It will be a hell of a party or riot. We're just not sure which. Whatever we get it not going to change what we did, or how we did it. Because today is about us, only us. Later down the road we'll work on the Families.

Taylor meets our plane, A little stunned at us, the happily in love couple. He has a thousand questions to which I give him none. My instruction to Welch better be carried out. The playroom is gone. Converted into a real game room, with pinball, and arcade games. Anna is addicted to Mortal Combat and car racing arcade games. After her ATV wagon time, I'm not surprised. There is space for her three Pachinko games, Ray bought while assigned in Korea. Or her table top shuffle board game, she salvaged from a 1920 speak-easy down in Gray Harbor.

My playroom goodies are in a locked box in our closet. Just some lite kinky fuckery fun. I plan on a house on the Sound as soon as one pops up. Anna is transfer up to WSU Seattle above 520-freeway. The world is set to implode in one hour. I left strict instructions no one arrives before the appointed hour. the flight was early, so I plan on some pre-confrontation stress relieve. Anna agrees, as I lead her to our bedroom. We may go long, but hell they can wait.

xxxxxxxxx

I walk out our bedroom a freshly shower, fucked, and eager man to slaughter. I enjoy the stunned looks of everyone here. Good the grey's and Steele's are behaving. I take a glass of champagne and sniff it, waiting for the signal. My phone vibrates in my back pockets. The time of slaughter is at hand.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to my home, I am pleased to welcome you here to this wondrous dawn of my life. It's been a long painful journey, with much reflection on my sin's and error's in life. I have come to several conclusions: first I have let an evil woman, mislead me, manipulate and damage my relationships with my family and friends. Second, I allowed myself to be delusional about my life, and lifestyle to the point it nearly destroyed my life. Third, that I can never overcome my past without help, from friends (I nod to them), from family (I nod to them) a most importantly from my wife! (I sweep my arm with champagne flute towards our bedroom as Anna walks out.) I hand her the Flute and grab another. "My wife Anastasia Rose Steele-Trevelyan Grey!" I pronounce with glee and passion. We toast each other to the stunned silence and gaping mouths.

Kissing her is the sweetest revenge on the families. I watch as my parents are stunned, as the Grand's go wild. Elliot and Kate are sitting on the couch, having staggered backward to it. Mia is jumping up and down and kissing her CPO. I'll have to look into that. Ray Steele and company are caught between happiness and fury. But they'll soon come around. Anna is a glowing beacon of happiness and love. Jason and Taylor are flabbergasted by us, are morning deception. Andrea and Barney are kissing and making out like, well us. Roz is cradling her daughter with Gwen's bouncing like Mia. We walk about the room, hugging and kissing, greeting and apologizing.

"We're having a large formal wedding ceremony in two months. Jason is best man, Elliot is groomsman." I say

"Kate, your maid, Mia's bridesmaid, Gail is honored guest. Daddy your walking me down the aisle. Anything else" Anna ask

"Can Luke, I mean Sawyer be a groomsman too." Mia ask. I look at her shocked and wanting to fire him, but I see a new girl in front of me. I'm not the only on grown up this past month. "Ok, Mia" she bounces even high with energy, God I love my hyperactive sister.

Later after the crowd leaves. We stand arm in arm looking out to the Sound as the night ships work their way by. The Ferris wheel spins and traffic weaves strange light show about the stilling Seattle-scape. I hold her tight, as our journey into the future will be bumpy and potholed, strife and a joy. But always together. always together. She leans back and teases my freshly shave chin, "I like the beard better, pirate captain Chris." I sway her to the soft music playing in the background _,_ _Rachmaninov Piano Concerto_ No. _4_ op.40 in G minor "I love you any way I can have you Mrs. Grey"

The end.


End file.
